Jealousy
by Poonum
Summary: !SHORT STORY! ...Daya is Jealous with Rajat...Really? he is angry with Abhijeet...And this time Abhijeet is also ignoring Daya..How will he handle Daya now? and what will happen when he will comes to know that Daya is jealous? It's just a Time pass story with Lite moments of Duo's..Hope u will enjoy.. will continue with ur ideas...
1. Chapter 1

_He was sitting in bar side area and enjoying his cold drink…Enjoying? Really? Nope..it was not looking by his face…he was again n again looking towards entrance and then taking a sip of drink with sad mood…He looks towards his Wrist watch and checks the time.._

Waiter: Sir app ka liya kuch aur layon….?

_He looks at him with angry eyes…._

He: Haan…Zehar mila ga thora?

Waiter (_confused): _Jee?

He (_calms down a bit): _Kuch nahin… _giving him bill as…._Koi aya aur mera poocha tu bata dana ka mein chala gaya hoon….

_And he left the place with really sad mood…Moves outside, sat inside the quills and just moves towards sea side…and after reaching there…just sat on a rock and starts throwing stones into the water with…_

He: Har roz ka bahana..har roz… Daya ajj la jayon ga…Daya ajj bahr chalen ga.. Daya ajj tu paka… Aur pher dismiss… aur ajj…ajj kaha bhi tu kye kiya? Itni dar tak..itni dar tak intazar karta raha hoon mein..ana tu door..batya tak nahin… Main kyun karon Phone? Kyun poochon ka Boss kahan ho? Ussa karna chiya na call..par nai… Dhak lana boss..abb tu baat bhi nai karon ga tum saa…. Had hoti hai kssi cheez ki bhi…

FLASH BACK:

_Abhijeet peeps inside Daya's room and starts shaking him madly…_

Abhijeet: Daya ka becha…utt jaa foren.. Dhak pichla Adha (_half) _ganta sa tuja hi uttaya jaa raha hoon mein.. yah kye tareeka hain haan? Asa bhi karta hai koi? Do bar breakfast garm kar chukka hoon… Bureau jana ka liya late ho raha haina muja…tera tu pata nai…

Daya (_throwing blanket and sitting with): _Barh mein gaya tumara bureau (_Abhijeet smiles) _kye bureau…bureau lagya rakhta ho ? Bureau…Case…investigation…iss ka illawa bhi koi zindagii hai humari? Haan? Nai jana hai muja… jayo tum…koi nashta washta nai karna muja…tum jayo…(_looking totally annoyed)…_

Abhijeet (_smiling): _Abb ho gaya? Chalen ?

Daya (_looking at him angrily): _Kaha na nai jana muja… tum jayo

Abhijeet: Acha..tu ACP sir poochen tu kye kahon ?

Daya: Mera Isteefa da dana….mera Desk ka pehla draw mein aik do copies honge..

Abhijeet (_shock): _kye? tum apna Isteefa ki copies kara ka Desk ka draw mein rakhta ho Daya?

Daya (_looks at him): _Boss ab asa tu nai ka tum na ajj tak Isteefa nai diya CID mein…yah tu abi he Do din tika hain..warna har baat pa isteefa tyar he hota hai humara… (_Abhijeet laughs on this) _Aur ab ki bar bhi da he donga mein isteefa..(_looks at him) _wo bhi tumari waja sa…

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Arre Arre maine kye kiya hai bae?

Daya (_angry like kid)_: tum na he kiya hai jo bhi kiya hai..Smjha…tang aye gaya hoon mein iss routine work sa.. kahen bahr chalna ka tu bolta nai ho… humesha jhoota wada kar ka toor data ho…

Abhijeet (_teasing)_: Example dana pasand Karen ga app?

Daya (_more angry): _Yaad hai..tum na bola tha Daya new year pa Party Karen ga… aur main doon ga aik shandar party…goomen ga phiren ga…per kye? Gooma na hum…case aur investigation ka silsila mein… Pher tum na bola…it's okay Daya.. New Year tu start he hua hai…pher kssi din chala jayen ga.. Poor January guzar gaya per wo din nai aya… (_Abhijeet really enjoying Daya's complain with smiling face) _aur tu aur Feb guzar gaya.. Holi aur najana kon kon sa tehwar tak guzar gaya…per wo din tu kabhi nai aya yar…

Abhijeet (_feels sad): _Daya..(_Placing his hand on Daya's hand) _yar waqt he nai mila na…warna main koi jan boj kar tu nai karta naa…

Daya : nai yar..tum jan boj kar he karta ho…kai bar…kai bar program banya maine..ka boss ajj lunch bahr ka lata hain… Dinner he..per tum na kabhi thaken ka bahana aur kabi kam ka bol kar humesha tal diya.. Rajat ka sath chala gaya tum Lunch karna…per mera sath nai gaya…

Abhijeet: Arrey kye? yar wo pershan tha…main ussa console karna ka liya Lunch par laa gaya..ka kuch kah pee bhi laa ga..

Daya (_annoyingly): _haan tu laa tu gaya naa..? main tu pershan he nai na hota…muja tu bore aur sad feel he nai hota..per tuma kye? hun…

Abhijeet (_taking a big sigh): _Uff Ho….yah tu bari garbar ho gayi…bae Daya tum na tu itna bara sa Gila (_complain) _kar dala..(_looking towards his sad face)_ acha abb asa naraz tu na hona…chal mera wada tuja mein ajj he bahr laa kar jayon ga….

Daya (_taking out his hand from his hand): _rahna do Boss… tuma pher koi na koi kam par jaya ga..aur Rah jaya ga tumara Wada rasta mein he… (_he stood up with) _Chalu dar ho rahi hai…mein tyar hota hoon..bureau jana haina…

_And He moves towards Washroom…And Abhijeet follows him.._

Abhijeet: Dayaa…Sorry naa..yar..? meri jaan..muja apni galti ka ahsas hai..i m really sorry..Plz..i really mean it… _And Washroom door closes on his face..and he starts rubbing his nose with…_arre naak (_nose) _pa darwaza daa mara… itna gusa…mera kasoor tha..bechari meri choti si naak ko kyun mara…?

_A smile crept on Daya's face…who was washing his face in washroom… and after changing and getting ready moves towards dinning table..where Abhijeet was already taking his tea..he stood up and starts Serving him breakfast with…_

Abhijeet: Daya..? (_looks at him) _tu ab tak mujsa naraz hai..?

Daya (_sad tone): _nai…

Abhijeet: Dhak asa subha subha naraz hoga na tu… sara din kharab guzara ga mera… yar… bola naa ajj paka chalen ga..

Daya : per muja nai jana…

_Daya was about to start his breakfast..when from behind Abhijeet hold's his face with both hands…so that he could not eat that bite which was in his hand.._

Abhijeet (_laughs): _Dhak pehla muja mahf kar aur Yes bol..warna tuja choron ga nai asa…

Daya: Bo….ch..r…

Abhijeet (_laughing): _Soch laa bechon.. tera he bhai hoon..tera jasa zidi..choron ga nai jab tak Yes nai bol data tu….

Daya: Oooooo…hhh..chr…

Abhijeet: pehla bata jaya ga naa mera sath bahr?

Daya:Hooo..oooo

Abhijeet: kye laga raka hai… ? sar hila kar bol na..haan ya Naa..

_Daya nodded his head as yes… and Abhijeet left his face.._

Daya (_loudly): _Ahhhh…Abhijeet ka becha…(_Abhijeet laughs) _asa bhi koi karta hai… (_pressing his cheeks) _itna dard ho raha hai muja..

Abhijeet: fikar na kar… kam nai honga tera pyara pyara Cheeks… _Daya looks at him angrily and Abhijeet starts laughing on this…_chal chal muja goor nai Nashta kar aur jaldi kar…(_excitedly)_Pher huma jana bhi tu haina Goomna…

Daya (_sadly): _haan haan dhaken gaa..

Abhijeet (_moves towards him): _Daya Pakka… ajj paka chalen gaa hum..chya pher kuch bhi ho..I Promise…okay…? Tu aik kam karna..Shaam ko police station jana hai na tuja…wahen sa directly DK Club chala jana… aur main Kam khatm karta he wahen poonch jayon ga..pher aga ka decide kar langa…

Daya (_very excited): _Pakka? (_Looking towards his face happily)_

Abhijeet (_happily): _Pakaa…_And he give him soft kiss on his forehead and moves towards his room for getting ready..._

FLASH BACK OVER…..

Daya (_murmurs): _Pakka..Pakka…My Foot… pata tha muja… nai aya ga… _And his phone starts ringing… He checks it…It was Abhijeet call…he does not attend it and starts murmuring as… _Sorry yar..wo kam aye gaya tha..Urgent tha..ACP sir na bula liya…Spot pa jana par gaya… Investigation mein late ho gaya… Urgent file thi… Yah tha…wo tha… sab tha..bas mein he nahin… hun…

_Phone was ringing and ringing… but Daya was not willing to attend it…it was looking very sad… Not Angry but Very sad… he was feeling really low today..He really needs Some quality time with his buddy..which was really missing since long due to their hectic schedule and much work load… He was really missing his Big Brother cum Best Buddy Company… All time they were working on different spots.. and At night when they met for some moments only… they really did not get enough time to ask abt their Haal chall… Daya was feeling really sad now… He remembers the Day when he scolds Badly to Pankaj when he was talking abt Rajat and Abhijeet with Nik As…_

Pankaj: Nikhil yar…yah Rajat aur Abhijeet sir kitna jajta hain aik sath… sach mein bahi lagta hain… soch bhi aik jasi he hai…

Nikhil: Haan… wo tu hai…

Pankaj: wasa ager Daya sir ki jaga yah dono aik sath hota tu zyada achi chemistry hoti na..Dhako na Rajat sir kitna pershan tha… pher bhi Abhijeet sir na Itna kam ka beech sa unka liya time nikala aur una Lunch par laa gaya..una smjya…una smjha bhi..tabi tu Rajat sir kitna relax lag raha hain naa… inn dono ki soch zyada match karti hai…tumara kye khyal hai iss bara mein? haan?

Nikhil: yar yah kye bola jaa raha ho tum? Kuch bhi bolta rahta ho..kahen Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir…aur tum bhi kye yar…_looking irritate…_

Pankaj: Arre nai yar.. sab khata hain..ka Rajat sir Abhijeet sir ka bhai lagta hain… aur Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko tu koi jor he nahin… wasa bhi koi saga bhai thora hain… asa he kah dana sa koi bhai tu nai ho jata…

_Daya hears this and scolds him badly… _

_He came out from his Phool of thoughts when his Phone bell rings again..and He just switched it off.. At 3:00 Am he reached at his home..opens his house lock and Enters and became shocked after seeing Abhijeet sitting on Sofa by holding his head…and waiting for him.. He moves forwards towards his room and Abhijeet stood up and speaks in low tone as.._

Abhijeet: Daya yar wo…main ana chata tha par wo..

Daya (_Stops him by his hand): _Main bht thak gaya hoon Abhi… (_angry tease) _itni dar intazar kar kar ka.. sona chata hoon…plz.. kuch mat bolo.. _And he again starts walking towards his room..when Abhijeet again tries to explain after seeing angry face of his Younger brother.._

Abhijeet (_sadly): _yar sach mein.. main aye he raha tha ka… wo Rajat

_Daya stops at his room door step and looks at him back …While Abhijeet stops with this glance.. _

Daya: Rajat..? ab kye hua ussa?

Abhijeet: yar main ussa gher chorna jaa raha tha.. tu wo..rasta mein he ussa koi zarori call aya gaya aik Case ka silsila mein.. Ussa meri guideness ki zarort thi tu jana para muja… yar tu sun meri baat

Daya (_calmly): _Tu aur koi nai jaa sakta tha? Sirf tum hi..

Abhijeet (_try to explain) _: nai yar wo…

Daya (_cold and calm tone): _It's Okay Abhijeet… Good Night… Bye..

_And he closed the room door after leaving sad Abhijeet at his place…who was looking totally helpless…_

Abhijeet: yaar ab kasa manyon ga mein issa? Yah tu bht naraz lag raha hai..sahi bhi hai…Ab ager issa bolon ga ka Case mein kam karta karta mein bhool he gaya tu aur bhi gusa ho jaya ga…

_He remembers Rajat's comments on this after reaching the Spot…_

Rajat: Sir app na muja pehla kyun nai batya ka app ko Daya sir ka sath jana hai? Main app ko yahan lata he nahin..sir app jayen main manage kar longa…Team bhi ati he hogi…

Abhijeet: haan bas Case ka bare mein dhak kar nikalta hoon..

Rajat: sir app aik bar pans gaya tu pher nikal nahin payen ga..

_And at the same time Media covers them and After few mins ACP and team reached there and that really happens what Rajat said to them…first he tries but failed and later he completely forgets abt it and became involved in case.. and Now Daya is really angry with him.. He is not looking ready to talk with him even…So Now what he do?_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading.. I was just feeling to write something Light… so I just wrote it…

So, U like it?

What do u think? Daya is jealous with Rajat? Hum hum?

**Abb kasa kara ga Abhijeet Daya ko razi? Do u have any idea? No? Then think and tell me..*WINK*…Bcz I will write next, which can be a last chapter as well with urs ideas guys… Yes…Yes… so tell me and I will write..**

and any more idea for OS abt duo..then share with me..i will try to write more OS...

Thank you..Don't forget to review..I will wait… Bye..Poonum


	2. Chapter 2

_Next Morning came on their way.. Abhijeet was waiting for Daya on dining table…He was really upset bcz Daya was still sleeping or what…he was not be able to check him bcz his room door was locked from inside..which Daya never did before.. And Today he did so bcz he don't want to meet with Abhijeet…means he is actually upset.._

_He was waiting..Waiting and continually waiting for Daya..and at last his wait Ends with when he hears Room lock click voice.. He stood up and looks towards the door and instantly move back and sat on his chair..He do not want to create any extra ordinary scene for this..first he want to see how Daya will behave with him….Daya moves out from his room and looks towards Abhijeet…who was taking his tea and after taking Quills key from Lounge table he just moves towards main door… he was abt to move out when Abhijeet grabs the situation..He stood up and instantly stops Daya as…_

Abhijeet (_holding his hand): _Daya..Tum kahan jaa raha ho asa..Plz asa tu mat karo..nashta tu kar lo…

Daya (_taking out his hand softly): _muja bhok nai hai… Jana do..muja kaam hai..

Abhijeet: Acha ruko tu main bhi tumara sath chalta hoon na..Tum akala kyun jaa raha ho ajj?

Daya (_looks at him): _Muja pehla kahen aur jana hai.. tum texi mein chala jana.. Bye..

_And he moves out…Abhijeet moves behind him and stops him as.._

Abhijeet: Daya plz yar..asa mat karo na.. I m sorry..realy yar.. (_Daya looks at him angrily) _yar wahen ACP sir aye gaya.. pher main kasa kam chor ka ata…? Media bhi.. tuma tu malom hai situation kasa ho jati hai… Minister ka beta ka mamla tha yar.. main bhool he gaya bilkul…

Daya (_lound and angry): _Tu pehla gaya he kyun tum? Haan? Malom tha na tuma ka main wahen tumara wait kar raha hon ga..kam sa kam aik call tu kar sakta tha.. per nai.. Jab tum Rajat ka sath ho tu hosh kahan rahta hai tuma…

Abhijeet (_confusingly): _Rajat? Wo kahan sa aye gaya iss beech?

Daya (_ignoring): _pora 3 hours… 3 hours wait kiya hai maine tumara… tuma malom hai ka kasa lagta hai itni dar wait karna? Par tuma kasa pata hoga (_teasing) _main wahen tumara intazar kar raha tha..tuma tu yaad bhi nai raha hoga…main he bewakoof hoon jo tumari baton mein aya gaya… muja maan lana chiya ka ab tum wo pehla wala Abhijeet nai raha ho…(_Abhijeet shocked to hear this) _jisa meri parwa hua karti thi… iss Abhijeet ko tu Sab ki parwa hai..bas aik meri he koi parwa nai hai..

Abhijeet (_shocked n hurt): _Daya..yar asa tu mat bolo… kye matlab hai tumara ka muja tumari parwa nai hai? Jaan da sakta hoon main tera liya yar..

Daya (_looks at him angrily): _Haan Jaan dana.. per sath mat dana.. jis ki zarorat hai muja… wo auron ka liya he hai….mera liya tu bas Daya sorry…(_irritate) _pata nai wo bhi kyun bolta ho tum….

Abhijeet: Yar Daya tum kah mukha he ukar raha ho ab…tum janta ho maine kuch bhi jan boj kar nai kiya… Aur kyun karon ga main asa jan boj kar? Tuma ho kye gaya hai…bata tu raha hoon ka wahen kasa halat creat ho gaya tum kuch smjhna ka naam he nai laa raha…come on..ander chalu..aur breakfast karo..pher aik sath Bureau chalta han..main janta hoon tuma koi kam wam nai hai kahen aur…chlu..asa bechon ka jasa behave mat karo…

Daya (_more angry): _Beccha..haan hoon main becha.. kye karon (_angry tease) _tumara jasa mizaj nai haina mera… tuma tu main beccha he logon ga…aur meri baten Bechon jasi.. issi liya tu tuma ab un logon ki company pasand hai jin ki soch tumara jasi hai.. tu raho unka he sath…roka kis na hai… ? per muja tu asa zaleel na karo na…jhooti Ass daa kar…

Abhijeet (_really confused): _Daya..yah key Anap shanap bola jaa raha ho… Kon log? Kin ki soch? Tuja ho kye gaya hai…teabeat tu teak haina tumari? Bukar wukar tu nai ho gaya tuma? (_checking him by touching his forehead which irritates Daya more …He moves back with)_

Daya : Don't touch me plz… _And with this he sat inside the quills and just rushed away …leaving Abhijeet in same Position…whose ears were still echoing with the same Words…Don't Touch me Plz…. He was so confused abt Daya's behavior…_

Abhijeet (_to himself): _yah issa ho kye gaya hai? Baat sunana ko aur manana ko tyar he nai… mana ka ussa bura laga..hui galti mujsa bhi…Spot par nai jana chiya tha..gaya bhi tu ussa inform he kar data.. per pher bhi… smjna chiya naa ussa..hum CID Officers hain… khere (_taking a big sigh) _naraz ho gaya hai mera Shazada (_he smiles) _manana tu para ga he… gusa hai..par man jaya ga…Abi zyada nai cherta issa..Thora time mein kudi Gusa tenda ho jaya ga aur Abhi Abhi karta mera pas dorta aya ga kudi raat tak..tabi baat karon ga iss sa….

_He moves back and after getting ready and locking the house..he moves towards Bureau in Texi..where he found Daya already sitting on his desk and busy in completing some file work with red n angry face.. He smile at him..while Daya completely ignores him..and Wished them all as…_

Abhijeet: Good Morning Everybody…

All: Good Morning Sir…

Abhijeet: So case par kam chal raha hai?

ACP (_enters with): _Nai… (_All looks at him) _Sab log iss case par kam nai Karen ga…

Abhijeet (_confused): _Kyun Sir?

ACP: Dhako Abhijeet…case Media ka hathay char gaya hai.. hum official statement kuch aur danga… aur baki case under hand he deal karen ga… (_Abhijeet nodded as yes) _Media ko dosri tarf lagana ka liya sab officers ko include nai kar sakta… idher info mili nai uder News channel pa ayi nai… Kyun ka tum Aur Rajat he pehla spot par gaya aur sara case saa acha sa wakif ho..Dono seniors bhi ho…tu tum dono he iss case ko bhi handle karo… okay?

Abhijeet : Fine sir..

_Daya looks at him angrily…Abhijeet looks at him and became confused…But he moves with Rajat…Whole day passes like this..No news abt Abhijeet… Daya checks his cell many times…he was expecting his call..or any Sms atleast..But not… At Night he moves towards his home..And found Abhijeet nowhere…_

Daya : Pora din guzar gaya lakein aik call tak tu choro..Aik Sms bhi nai kiya..ka poch he laa ka main kasa hoon? Hun..par kyun pocha ga? Ussa meri parwa thora hai… teak hai..usa meri parwa nai tu muja bhi kyun ho? Main kyun betha hoon usska intazar mein? jaa kar soa jata hoon..

_And he moves and sleeps into his room..Here Abhijeet came back late night..And enters inside the house after opening lock with key and talking on phone as.._

Abhijeet: nai nai Rajat… tum na bht acha sa handle kiya… (_Daya stood up after hearing lock voice and was abt to move out from his room but stops) _sach mein.._**Itna acha sa tu Daya na bhi kabi nai sambala kabhi…**_jasa tum na una handle kar liya…sach main… _After few seconds.. _Main tumari asa he tareef nai kar raha hoon Rajat..tum tareef ka kabil ho bae… bina bola mera ishara kasa smjh liya tum na? itna khtara tha ager tuma nai smjh pata naa..tu kuch bhi ho sakta tha.. halan ka asa akal tum na zyada kam nai kiya mera sath pher bhi tum muja itna acha sa smjh gaya_**… Acha chalu abi soa jayo… raat bht ho gayi haina…. Tum kitna thak gaya ho gay… Haan main bhi apna khyal rakon ga Rajat… tum bhi apna khyal rakna… Aur suno kuch kah kar sona..asa mat soa jana.. aur haan Pershan mat hona…familes main jagra hota rahta hain…tumara gher pa bhi sab teak ho jaya ga..asa pershan mat raha karo..Now take care and Bye…**_

_And he moves towards his room for changing and fresh n up…Here Daya moves back and sat on his bed with much anger.._

"_**Asa tu Dayan a bhi kabi nai sambala…jasa tum na una handle kar liya…"**_

Daya: haan… main kasa sambalon ga… Smjhon ga…mera aur tumara khyal aik jasa thora he hain? Aga tu tha…per ab koi aur jo aye gaya hai…meri jaga lana…tu kasa handle karon ga main uss sa better… meri parwa nai… pora din haal tak nai poocha..malom bhi tha ka kitna gusa hoon..naraz hoon..par nai… (_Imitating) _Rajat tum kitna thak gaya ho ga..soa jana.. apna khyal rakna..pershan mat hona… (_sadly) _kabhi yah shabd mera liya hua karta tha… (_he lays down on bed) _Boss tum kitna badla gaya ho..sach mein…I was not wrong..tum bht badal gaya ho…tum ab mera wo Abhi nai raha…

_He was so tired and with thinking all this he went into sleep…Here Abhijeet moves out from washroom and moves towards kitchen..after checking food he smiles…_

Abhijeet (_smiles): _chalu kam sa kam khana pa tu apna gusa nai na nikala… wo tu kha liya iss na.. (_looks towards his room) _Soa gaya hai kye? lights tu off he lag rahi hain…mera intazar nai kiya..matlab naraz he hay ab tak? Pora din aik call bhi nai kar paya na main (_feeling sad) _aur bhi gusa main hoga.. kye karta..phone band rakna para… warna hum pakra jata..

_And he went to his room and slowly opens his room door and enters..Looks towards Daya who was just lying straightly on bed and sleeping.. He moves nears to him and sat beside him.. Stares at his face for few mins….and then rubs his hand on his forehead and in his hairs..and gave a soft kiss on his forehead…and smiles with…_

Abhijeet: Daya..tu plz mujsa naraz mat hua kar yar…tera tang karna he acha lagta hai muja… asa naraz hota ha tu moun aur bhi soj jata hai tera.. (_he smiles) _khere…abi aram sa soa jaa…kal subha na tujsa baat karon ga…sab teak kar doon ga main…_He stood up and covers him with blanket and moves out quietly…After taking his food he too moves towards his room and sleeps…_

_Next Morning..Abhijeet opens his eyes and looks towards Watch…he was late..He instantly stood up with.._

Abhijeet: Oh No…itni dar ho gayi… Rajat bechara tu mera intazar kar raha hoga.. _He checks his phone.._miss call bhi ayien hain…oh no..pata nai main kasa sota rah gaya… _In Hurry he just changed and moves out and looks towards Daya…who was waiting for him on breakfast table with breakfast…but he moves out with…_

Abhijeet: Daya main jaa raha hoon… Rajat mera wait kar raha hoga..Tum breakfast kar lana aur Bureau chala jana..take care Bye.._And he left in hurry…_

_Daya in anger stood up..without taking any single bite of food with…_

Daya (_angry): _Bye…. Yah bhi bolna ki kye zarorat thi…. Aik main hoon jo gusa hota hua bhi nashta bana kar kab sa wait kar raha hoon..yah soch kar ka raat ko thaka hua aya hoga… teak sa kuch khaya bhi hoga ka nai? Aur yah sahab hain ka time he nai hai aik nazer dakna tak ka bhi.. hun…

_He said so and left for bureau in same angry mood…_

_AT Evening Abhijeet and Rajat came back in bureau…ACP enters with happy face..he was looking very happy…_

Freddy (_happy): _kye baat hai sir app bht kush lag raha hain ?

ACP (_smiles): _kyun na hoon bae kush..baat he kushi ki hai… Abhijeet aur Rajat tum dono na tu kamal he kar diya…haan… malom hai DCP Chitrole ki call ayi muja…DIG ki… kitni tareef kar raha tha wo tum dono ki… dil kush kar diya uno na mera…aur sab tum dono ki waja sa…Itnai jaldi asa case solve…Great work…

_He patted on their shoulders…and All starts clapping for them..Rajat and Abhijeet were looking extremely happy…Abhijeet want to share his happiness with Daya so he looks towards him but his smile vanished after seeing no smile present on Daya's face…Even he was clapping forcefully…he was confused abt his behavior… _

ACP (_excitedly): _Bae itni jaldi tum dono na case solve kar kasa liya?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _bas sir..Ho gaya… hum na tu apni tarf sa pori koshish ki…apna best dana ki asusual…

Rajat: No sir… Abhijeet sir ka Guidelines ki waja sa yah sab itni jaldi ho paya hai.. warna possible nai hota..

_Daya was just looking at them..and hearing all this…he was still standing near to his desk..while all others were standing in mid area of bureau…_

Abhijeet: Arre Rajat kamal karta ho tum bhi.. (_to ACP) _Sir yah larka..itna taz aur smjhdar hai yah muja issi case mein pata chala… Aik aik step iss na kud sa uttaya aur kahen koi mistake nai… mera aik aik ishara smjh gaya…balka yun kahon jo baat mera maan mein thi..wo bina bola yah kaha he yah sab smjh jata tha sir…he is just too good…

Rajat (_embarrassed)_: Sir app bhi na bas..

Abhijeet: nai Rajat u really deserve this praise..even more than this..Sach main muja tumara sath kam kar ka naa bht maza aya..really…

ACP (_smiles): _bae Seda kaho…Tum dono ki mental chemistry he itni zaberdast thi…

_All smiles on this…while Abhijeet was still confused abt Daya's behavior…at least On professional basis he was not expecting this from Daya.. he was still standing near to his desk…was not coming towards them and congratulate them like others…_

Pankaj (_excitedly): _Sir…main tu pehla he kahta tha ka Abhijeet sir aur Rajat sir ki naa soch aik jasi hai…Dhaka Nikhil…

Nikhil: haan haan.. sahi kaha.._He remembers whole convo, so he was not looking happy with this statement of Pankaj…while Daya looks at him angrily..._

ACP (_happily): _chalu chalu…sab kam par lago…aur Haan Abhijeet aur Rajat..tum dono naa bht kam kiya hai…aur jasa kiya hai usska liya bhi…main tum dono ko Kal ka din ki chuti daa raha hoon…u guys deserve this...

_Both became happy…and Abhijeet looks towards Daya excitedly…._

Abhijeet (_thinks): _Shukar hai…Ab main Daya ka sara shikwa dor kar don ga…finally muja free time mil gaya na… _He was looking so excited..he moves towards Daya…while all others again busy in their work.._

Abhijeet (_to Daya): _Kye baat hai Daya… tum yahen asa kahara ho… tum kush nai ho mera liya…? Kuch kaha bhi nai..

Daya (_looks at him): _Mera khana sa kuch ho jaya ga kye? sab na itni tareef tu kar di….

Abhijeet (_became sad): _haan per muja tu tum sa.._And he stops after noticing Daya's glance.. _kam sa kam Rajat ko tu congratulate kar data…ussa acha lagta..

Daya (_feeling anger): _kyun? Tum hona usski tareef karna ka liya…kafi nai hai…

Abhijeet (_confused): _Daya tuma ho kye gaya hai? Haan? Asa kyun behave kar raha ho… ? (_calms down) _acha tuma malom hai… kal ka din muja chute mili hai… hum kal kahen bahr

_But he stops due to fiery glance from Daya…_

Daya (_rash): _Bas bht ho gaya… tum na smjh kye raka hai muja …haan? (_Abhijeet shocked) _jab jasa chaho ga mera mazak banata raho ga….Chuti mili hai..tu tuma mili hai…muja nai...aur mera sath kyun? Rajat ka sath jana na bahr…wasa bhi tu usski ka sath hota ho tum..

_Abhijeet was shocked to hear this… While All team members were looking so confused after hearing this from Daya…_

Abhijeet: yah tum kye bola jaa raha ho Daya…

Daya: kye bol raha hoon? Ab tuma mera bolna sa bhi problem hai…? Tu teak hai nai bolta main…

_And he left the bureau…Abhijeet looks towards all and then runs behind him…Outside the bureau he tries to stop him as.._

Abhijeet (_angry): _Daya…ruko…ruko tu.. (_holding him by his hand) _baat tu suno meri..

Daya (_taking his hand harshly): _kyun suno? Haan? Ab mili hai frusat tuma baat karna ki? Haan? Iss sa pehla kahan tha tum.. person raat sa ab tak..? tuma aik pal fursat nai mili mera liya… haal tak nai poocha.. Sms bhi nai kiya.. kitna time lag jata hai haan? Kal pora din maine tumara aik Sms ka wait kiya boss..per nai..tuma tu time he nai na mila… aik call bhi nai… Raat main bhi aya tu… kye kiya… haal tak nai poocha.. fikar he nai thi tuma… fikar thi tu uss Rajat ki…Pora din guzar ka aya tha usska sath… abi khyal rakna..soa jana..pershan na hona… yah sab bolna baki tha tumara? Utni he dar mujsa baat kar li hoti…jo pora din tumara intazar karta raha…par nai..tum na tu Dhaka tak nahin meri tarf…aur chala gaya apna room mein Sona… subha…Breakfast bana kar tumari fikar mein betha raha mein..aur tum na kye kiya? Nazer uttha kar bhi nai Dhaka aik bar…aur chala gaya… Rajat wait kar raha hai… (_angry) _Rajat..Rajat..Rajat…bas aik yahi Shabd he tu sunie data hai ajj kal muja tumara moun sa… aur kuch tum bolta kahan ho? Jo main suno? Haan?

_Abhijeet was looking totally stunned on this…_

Abhijeet: Daya….Tum Rajat sa Jealous ho raha ho?

_Daya looks at him with great shock…He feels great jerk in his body after hearing this from Abhijeet…both remains quite for a while..._

Daya(_hurt n shocked)_: Kye? Jealous? Aur main? Main kyun hoon ga Jealous kssi sa? Haan?

Abhijeet (_unbelievable tone): _Daya..muja yaqeen nai ho raha ka tum…tum Jealous ho raha ho wo bhi Rajat sa? It's just unbelievable…

Daya : Mind ur language Abhijeet…main kyun honga kssi sa jealous… My Foot… galti tumari aur main kyun kssi aur sa jealous hona laga balan? Hun….

_And he was abt to move from there when Abhijeet holds him by his hand and turn's him towards himself…_

Abhijeet (_angry): _kye galti galti laga raka hai haan? Kiya kye hai maine? Haan..seeda moun baat tak nai kar sakta ab tum mujsa? haan? kye itna bhi haq nai hai muja?

Daya (_rash): _leave my hand Abhijeet…. Mera nai…Rajat ka jaa kar hath pakro..uss pa haq jatyo asa..

Abhijeet (_really angry): _Daya chup ho jayo warna aik hath uttha kar donga..

Daya (_teasingly): _Wow… wow Abhijeet..ab yahi rah gaya haina karna..

_Team came there after hearing their loud voices…Except ACP...All were looking confused and shocked..They just know Duo's are fighting with each other...but why? They don't know.._

Rajat (_calmly): _Sir kye hua? Sab teak tu hai?

Daya (_looks at him rashly): _haan sab teak hai… tum jo ho..tu sab teak he hoga naa.. (_looks at Abhijeet) _galat tu sirf wahan hota hai jahen main hota hoon…

Rajat (_confused): _jee sir?

Abhijeet (_to Daya angrily): _Daya chup ho jayo…(_loud) _yah kye bola jaa raha ho tum…

_Daya looks at him angrily…_

Daya: Kyun chup ho jayon..? maine issa kaha he kye hai akher jo tuma itna bura lag gaua..yahi bech mein aya hai…akher hota kon hai yah humara beech aye kar bolna wala….? Kon?

_All became so shocked..And Abhijeet was looking very much angry on Daya's behavior…_

Abhijeet (_to Rajat): _Sorry Rajat..wo Daya gusa mein hai iss waqt…wo kuch bhi bol raha hai..tum plz bura mat manana…

Rajat (_embarresed): _nai sir..app kyun sorry bol raha hain.. _He was looking so hurt… _main nai janta ka mujsa kye galat hua hai…per kuch tu hua hoga zaror…ager app logon ki fight ka karan main hoon tu (_looking at Daya) _tu I m so so sorry sir…I m really very sorry Daya sir…

Abhijeet: Rajat plz…tum kyun Sorry bol raha ho? Tuma sorry bolna ki yah sharminda hona ki koi zarorat nai hai..(_looking towards Daya angrily) _ager kssi ko Sorry bolna chiya tu wo Daya hai..tum nai…

_This was the limit for Daya… he was really angry on all this now…he could not bear anymore…_

Daya (_shocked): _WHAT ? Sorry?…tum bolo issa Sorry… main nahin…..

Abhijeet: Daya….

Daya: mar Gaya Daya smjha…tumara liya ab sirf aur sirf Yah Ahem hai… main nahin..tu pher yah natak karna ki ..dikawa karna ki zarorat he kye hai..haan? aur ab tu yun sab ka samna Zaleel karna bhi lag gaya ho…jab main pasand nai raha tuma ab tu saf saf bol do naa.. yah sab karna ki kye zarorat hai tuma? Natak karna ki…

Abhijeet (_anger on peak): _Daya bas bht ho gaya.. iss ka aga Aik shabd mat bolna..warna pata nai main kye kar jayon ga… Tum apna hosh mein nahin ho smjha…

Daya (_angry tease): _haan main tuma kyun lagon ka hosh mein ab… ab tu sari kharbiyan tuma muj main he nazer ayen gii na… Aur sari Tareef Rajat ka liya…

Abhijeet (_really controlling on himself)_: Dafa ho jayo tum yahen sa Daya… abi ka abi meri ankhon ka aga sa hat jayo.. (_his eyes become wet) _(_loud) _jayooo….

_Daya really really shocked on this…and looking Hurt as well…_

Daya (_taking back step): _jaa raha hoon… muja bhi koi shok nai hai yahen tumara sath khara rahna ka..aur bezti karwana ka... Aur khaberdar jo mera pas aya ab tum mujsa koi bhi baat karna.. (_Abhijeet looks at him wd mix feelings of hurt and anger) _

Abhijeet (_turns his face on other side): _Daya… (_in low tone) _I said Just Go…

_Daya looks at him with hurt and teary eyes and just rushed away from there…Freddy tries to move behind him with.._

Freddy: Daya sir…

Abhijeet (_stops him by holding his hand): _Freddy nai…(_Freddy looks at him with pleading eyes) _Ussa jana do…

Freddy (_teary tone): _Sir yah app na kye kiya? Una jana ko kah diya…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Aur jo kuch uss na kaha wo tuma sunie nai diya…?

Rajat: sir koi baat nai…ho gayi hogi Daya sir ko koi galtfehmi…muja bura nai laga unki baat ka…infact wo hurt tha..tabi yah sab bol raha tha…app una mana lata sir..

Abhijeet : Rajat.. ager ussa Becha ka jasa Palna ka haq hai muja tu ussa, usski galti par dantna ka aur Saza dana ka haq bhi hai muja…And plz tum sab jayo abi..muja akala chor do… plz…

_All moves with heavy heart…Purvi looks behind towards Abhijeet and speaks in hurt tone.._

Purvi: Abhijeet sir ko kitna dukh hua hai yah sab sun kar… Daya sir ko ho kye gaya hai…una yah sab nai bolna chiya tha Abhijeet sir ko…wo kitna pyar karta hain un sa..kitna khyal rakha hai ajj tak…wo sab bhool gaya kye wo…

Freddy: Purvi…kuch mat bolo.. Abhijeet sir sun langa tu una bura laga ga naa..

Purvi: haan sir.. _And all moves towards bureau with sad face…While Abhijeet still standing there with teary eyes and angry face…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Thanks for ur reviews and ideas..i m writing on ur ideas…hope u will found it gud…and any changes or suggestions…so tell me… And Yap tell me abt Next chap…what u want to see? _

_Srishti...I m fine dear... Really happy to see u back Buddy...Hugs... Check Chapter number 7 of my story IJI...I mentioned u there... Don't u knw how was I m missing u ..hun..._

_Sheenum...Thank you buddy...I was really missing ur reviews...Hugs..._

_Anjali...Hahah...asa bht logon ka sath hota hai... It's normal... Maine yahen zyada he jagra dika diya..but sab na bola ka Jealous dikana hai tu..._

_And Guys I m really clearing Rajat Position at every stage.. I m also big fan of him..so don't want to hurt his fans by any means..Still kssi ko bura laga ho tu Plz forgave me...it's just a story... _

_Take care Bye.. Urs Poonum_


	3. Chapter 3

_Daya went at home and just burst out in anger…Starts throwing so many things at floor… First he enters in lounge..Look towards Flower vase, placed on central table and just throw it on floor…And vase tore into so many pieces… After hearing A loud voice his anger lowers down a bit and he realizes what he did…he moves towards dining table…Fulfill one glass with water and abt to drank when he remembers…._

**"_Dafa ho jayo tum yahan sa Daya….abi ka abi meri ankhon ka samna sa hat jayo…"_**

_And he hits that glass on floor..Water splashes all over the floor and glass pieces everywhere around..he stood up in great anger.._

Daya (_anger): _tumari waja sa…Sirf aur sirf tumari waja sa Rajat, ajj Abhi na mujsa asa baat ki…pehli bar…. Muja (_pointes towards himself) _muja kaha ka usski ankhon ka aga sa hat jayon? Chala jayon? Muja? Jisa har pal apni nazron ka samna Dhaka bina ussa chan nai ata tha? Wo bhi sab ka samna…sab kye soch raha honga…. (_great anger) _wo Pankaj…aur sab new cops kye soch raha honga..? kitna mazak bana raha honga…kush ho raha honga… tuma yah nai karna chiya tha Abhi…. (_tears came in his eyes) _par kyun nai karta tum asa? Ab main tumara wo pehla wala Daya nai na raha..jis par tum jaan chirkta tha… ab tu sab kharabiyan, khamiyan nazar ana lag gayen hain tuma mujh mein… aur sab achiyan tuma uss Rajat mein….

_And he throw another glass on floor due to anger… and moves inside the Room and locks it…_

Daya (_looking towards their pics):_ jhootien hain yah sabhi Pics… (_looking towards the pic where duo hugging each other) _jhoot hai yah sab… ab asa kuch bhi nahin… Abhi abb mera dost Abhi nai hai…Nai hai mera bhai… _And he just throw that pic on floor and his hand cuted with frame glass… and painful scream came out from his mouth…._

"_**Daya..kye hua tuja? Idher dikha…?haat kat liya..tu kitchen mein aya he kyun? Main kar data naa…Hath zakhmi kar liya …kitna dard ho raha hoga naa..Khoon bhi nikal raha hai…"**_

"_**Daya…tum tu meri jaan haina…?"**_

"_**Tera liya tu main kuch bhi kar sakta hoon… tu aik bar bol tu?"**_

"_**Yaar..tu asa rotha naa kar mujsa…main nai na rah sakta aik pal bhi tera bagar..aur wo bhi jab tu asa naraz ho…tuja malom haina ka tera naraz hona sa mera demag kharab hua rahta hai…pher kasa aik bhi pal tuja razi kiya bina rah sakta hoon main…haan?"**_

"_**Kasa nai ata apna chota bhai ko manana? Galti teri ho yah meri..manana tu muja he parta hai..humesha..tu kasa nai ata…?"**_

"_**Daya….Mera pyara sa chota sa bhai..Mahf kar daa naa…dakh senior inspector Abhijeet na apna kaan(ears) bhi pakr liya hain ab tu…."**_

"_**Daya..Dhak tu meri tarf…Tera Abhi tujsa bht pyar karta hai..meri jaan...Tu sab sa ahem hai mera liya…aur humesha raha gaa"….**_

Daya (_painful n loud tone): _Jhoot…Jhoot..jhoot..sirf jhoot…_And he breaks so many photo frames present in his room…. _I just hate u Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….i just hate uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…suna tuma naa….. I just hate uuuuuuuuuuu and ur lies…

_And he sat down on floor…bcz he was feeling tired now.. He was really upset and in anger… He was basically expecting that Abhijeet will come and will do all those things which he usually do for his good and happy mood..And this was the first time when After Abhijeet own mistake he ignores Daya… He was not realizing the fact that Abhijeet was busy after that small fight between Duo…and circumstances were not allowing him that he can make his Daya happy…He was tired already and after hearing Rajat and Abhijeet Good Bond all time from team mates he was literally jealous…he can't see anyone taking his place in Abhijeet's life… and after hearing Praise by Abhijeet for him he was totally in anger..and he was thinking that Abhijeet is giving extra attention to Rajat..bcz his thoughts really matches with him and he likes his company more than him now… And after this Big Fight now He was totally angry from Abhijeet…his mind was totally Shut now due to anger and he don't want to think anything maturely …he was not realizing that how much Abhijeet is hurt bcz of him today and embarrassed too in front of his team..He was just thinking abt his own RIGHTS and INNOCENCE….What usually happens when u feels jealous and angry.._

_Here on other side Abhijeet mood was totally off and He was just working on his Pc… Everyone was looking towards him and feeling sad…Team decided that no one will talk abt all this with Abhijeet and will not tell this to ACP…. Whole day passes like this… At evening when ACP asked abt Daya …Team really looks towards each other..when Abhijeet did not bothers to look towards ACP even… ACP was feeling confuse and also sensing that something is wrong… Freddy and Sachin moves forward to tackle ACP as…_

Freddy: Sir wo..wo…Daya sir na Apna Khabri sa milna gaya hua hain…

ACP (_confused)_: Subha sa?

Sachin: Nai sir..aik bar aya tu tha.. pher una zarori call aye gaya tu wo…bureau parking sa he wapis loot gaya…

ACP: Tu muja kyun nai inform kiya tum logon naa?

Sachin (_Shocked, and really looking here n there for help): _Sir wo…i..m..sorry sir..

ACP (_tough tone): _What Sorry? Haan? Senior Inspector ho…Asi mistake nai honi chiya…

Sachin (_ashmed): _Jee sir…

_And ACP was abt to move out from the Bureau when Rajat stops him as.._

Rajat: Sir wo..aik minute..muja app sa kuch baat karna thi….

_All looks towards him…_

ACP: haan bolo?

Rajat (_head down): _Sir wo… darasal… wo.. main soch raha tha ka..sir muja Chuti nai chiya… app meri kal ki chute cancel kar dan…

ACP (_shocked): _What?

_Abhijeet really looks at Rajat with anger…he was feeling like his body is burning.._

ACP: Lakien kyun? Tuma tu kab sa chute chiya thi..pher ab kye hua?

Rajat (_in low tone): _nai sir…wo…(_looking at Abhijeet and then starts looking downward) _hua kuch nai sir..bas wo.. darsal Papa ko hospital laa kar jana hai..kuch dino ka bad..jab bhi Doctor ki appointment mili..tu muja tab chute chiya hogi sir… issi liya main abi sir apni chute cancel karwana chata hoon…

ACP: Dhako Rajat…tumara Papa ko tumari zarorat hai..i understand.. hum tab bhi manage kar langa.. Lakin uss ka liya tuma kal ki chute cancel karwana ki zarorat nai hai…yah tu aik reward hai tum dono ka liya... okay…iss liya tum chute kar sakta ho…. Aur ager pher bhi bureau ana chaho…kam karna acha lagta hai tuma..tu it's okay…it's up to u… _he patted on his shoulder lightly and left the bureau…._

_Rajat feels really strange at the moment…He looks towards all who instantly starts their work and did not asked anything..bcz they knew the reason behind this very well… Rajat silently moves towards his desk…. After sometimes teams moves out from the bureau…only Abhijeet,Sachin,Rajat and Freddy left… Abhijeet closes his file and feels relax after attaching his head with head rest of chair and closes his eyes for few mins…Then opens it and starts looking towards Rajat..while he was continually moving his revolving chair..Rajat was noticing his fixed gaze on himself but was not looking at him by mistake even…After few seconds unintentionally Rajat looks towards Abhijeet and feels embarrassed…Abhijeet stood up and moves towards him.. While Sachin and Freddy moves towards File Record Room for some work…_

Abhijeet (_looking at him kneenly): _Rajat…tum kal kyun nahin Chuti lana chata?

Rajat (_in low tone): _wo sir wasa he… bas..main…wo reason batya tu sir…

Abhijeet: ACP sir na kaha naa tum sa ka tuma pher sa chute da danga..pher bhi tum kal chute nai lana chata…?

Rajat (_moves his head downward): _no sir….

Abhijeet (_very smooth n calm tone)_: Daya ki waja sa? (_Rajat looks at him in shock) _Ta ka wo yah na smjha ka hum dono aik sath maza loot raha hain… Kyun ka wo bureau mein hoga aur hum dono chuti paa…?

Rajat (_ashamed tone)_: Na…nai sir..asi tu..koi baat nai…

Abhijeet: yahi baat haina Rajat?

_Rajat looks towards his face…and again moves his head downward with…_

Rajat (_in low tone): _Sir main nahen chata…ka meri waja sa app aur Daya sir ka bech kuch problem ho…sir wo muja itna galat kasa smjh sakta hain (_And tears comes in his eyes) _najana una meri kon sii baat sa asa laga ka ….

Abhijeet: ka?

Rajat : ka main unki jaga lana ki koshish kar raha hoon…

_Abhijeet took a painful breath….. he hits his hand with table hardly… this was what he don't want Rajat feels..but Daya make him feel like this..he was really feeling angry on Daya at the moment…Rajat looks at him and asked.._

Rajat : Sir…sir App teak hain?

Abhijeet (_angry): _yahi..yahi aik baat rahti thi… (_he controls at himself) _I m..m sorry Rajat.. (_Rajat stood up and feels really sad) _main tum sa mahfi mangta hoon yar.. mera Bhai ki waja sa tumara dil ko itni choot poonchi hai…. Maine kabhi uss sa asi umeed nai ki thi…

Rajat : Sir yah app kye? app kyun..nai sir..muja Daya sir sa bhi koi shikawa nai hai..

Abhijeet : Plz Rajat..Tumari Ankhon mein ansoo aye gaya.. mera bhai ka Shabdon ki waja saa..i m really sorry for this….yar usska demag kharab ho gaya hai…wo asal mein mujsa bht khafa hai..gusa mein hai..muja time he nai mila uss sa teak sa baat karna ka..aur ussa aur bhi gusa aye gaya… wo smjh raha hai ka main jan boj kar asa kar raha hoon… Khere (_taking a sigh) _yah humara zati matter tha… jo bhi khata ussa mujsa bolna chiya tha…tuma asa bolna ka ussa koi haq nahin… main usski tarf sa mahfi mangta hoon Rajat tum sa..

Rajat: Sir plz app asa mat Karen…Main tu bas iss waja sa kah raha tha ka Daya sir kahen aur na gusa ho jayen ..

Abhijeet (_angry tease): _Kyun? wo girlfriend hai meri? Jo ussa dhoka daa kar tumara sath pher raha hoon mein? (_A small smile crept on Rajat's face) _Dhako yar phela he uss na mera demag kharab kar ka rakha hai…uper saa tum mat karo aur pershan muja… Tuma Chuti mili hai aur tum issa enjoy karo…ager cancel he karani hai tu wo mein karwyon ga na…

Rajat: Arry yah kye sir…app muja smjha raha hain..aur kud mana kar raha hain..

Abhijeet (_feeling sad): _yar muja tu chute chiya he nahin thi… Socha tha Daya ka sath kuch time spend karon gaa…Ab kye fayda iss chute ka…

Rajat: Sir app asa kyun soch raha hain…app una mana lijiya ga na sir..atleast gher betha app kuch acha soch he sakta hain…

Abhijeet (_just looks at him n speak in hurt tone): _Uss na soch kasa liya Rajat ka usski jaga koi laa sakta hai mera maan mein? (_Rajat shocked to hear that) _yah main kabhi asa kar sakta hoon… ? kye main itni bhi jaga nai bana paya Uss ka dil mein…. (_nodding no with hurt) _nai yar..muja ab kuch try nai karna… I don't want to do anything now… ussa muja galt he smjhna haina..tu teak hai (_strong) _abb wo jasa smjhta hai..ussa wasa he Smajhna do…

Rajat (_confused): _Sir matlab?

Abhijeet: wo tuma smjh aye jaya gaa thora waqt mein…chlu abi gher jayo..main bhi chalta hoon…_He left after saying Good Bye to all who were in Record room and after leaving confused Rajat at his place…_

_Here Daya was sitting at sea side and looking so angry..Unintentionally he was waiting for Abhijeet…and feeling great anger after passage of each second and minute…finally he stood up in anger.._

Daya (_to himself): _Dafa ho jayo…very Nice Abhijeet.. (_feeling embarresed) _tu kye? maine bhi tu bola ussa ka khabrdar jo mujsa baat kara..Tu hisab baraber…(_cooling himself as)_ Abi smjh laga gii usa..Daya ki importance..(_he was not realizing that he is looking so cute in anger) _Jealous…? Hun… muja kyun jealous feel hona laga kssi sa bhi… bekar ki baat…main kssi saa jealous wealous nai hoon…

Per maine bhi kuch zyada he nahin kah diya…? Acha kye ho gaya jo bol diya tu… ? usski galti hai..sab usski waja sa…mera koi kasoor nai… teak hai bol diya tu bhi kye? rok nai sakta tha.. mana lata.. ulta dant diya.. haan ab tu yahi kara ga naa… meri parwa he nahin… Tu bhi pagal hai Daya..jo usska bara mein soch raha hai abi bhi…usa tu khyal bhi nai aya hoga tera… tu yahen bhooka betha hai..aur wo tu wahen Dinner enjoy kar raha hoga…(_angry tease) _Rajat ka sath… hun… tu main kyun bhooka rahon… yahen betha rahon? Ussa meri parwa nahin..tu muja bhi nai… _he again remembers abt his fight and comes in anger and left for home…_

_Here Abhijeet came back at home and was looking very tired… When he opens the door by his key something struck in his shoes and he feels hurt…Somehow he switch on the lights and became shocked after seeing whole mess… piece of Glass struck in his shoes badly.. He sat down and takes out that piece of glass and feels really angry and looks around..Daya's room door was open and mess in his room was clearly seeing from lounge… At the same moment Daya enters and both looks towards each other…And then Daya looks towards floor and feels embarrassed… He looks at piece of glass present in Abhijeet's hand…_

Abhijeet (_stood up in anger): _yah kye hai Sab? Haan? Kye huliya bana kar rakha hai Gher ka? Yah vase…jisa tum na tora hai… malom hai Dubai sa liya tha tumara he kahna par.. 30,000 ka tha..aur tum na jhat sa tor diya…Yah glasses.. mera foot mein lag jata tu? Malom hai mera paar (_foot) _cut jata… abi tu shukar hai Joota ka sole men laga hai….(_confused) _kis baat ka gusa hai akher tum mein itna….? Wahen sab ka samna abi kam beizzat kiya tha jo yahen gher ki cheezon par gusa nikalna baki tha? Kssi cheez ki value hai tuma? Haan….(_angry) _par kasa hogi…apni pocket sa pasa nai na laga… par tum jasa bademag ko tu tab bhi koi value nahin hogi…sirf gusa hona ata hai bas….Sochna smjhna jasi tu koi cheez he nai hai…

Daya (_really looks at him in anger): _Abhijeet…chup ho jayo tum…bas bht ho gaya..

Abhijeet : kye bht ho gaya haan? Malom hai tumari waja sa Rajat kitna duki hai ajj…usski ankhon mein ansoo aye gaya…

Daya (_Rash): _Oh Rajat….(_teasingly)_ Tu yun bolo na…Asal masla yah hai ka Rajat ki Ankon mein ansoo aye gaya.. jo Senior inspector Abhijeet dhak nai sakta…tu seeda seeda bolo naa.. Yah cheezon ka tana dana ki kye zaroorat thi tuma…bahana bana kar sunana ki kye zarorat hai tuma? Kye itna darpok ho tum?

Abhijeet (_really comes in anger): _demag kharab ho gaya hai tumara…Apni galti manana ki bajya ulta seeda bola he jaa raha ho... jal jal kar khyola hota jaa raha ho ander saa tum..aur tuma malom bhi nahin hai…u knw What Daya..tumari apni nazer kharab hai..dil mein chor hai… iss waja saa tum sab ko galt he nazer sa dhako gaa…(_little calm down)_ Faraz karo..Farz karo Rajat aur mein acha dost hain tu? Tu kye hua? Kye hua jo usska sath time spend karna muja acha lagta hai tu? Kye hua jo thora time spend kar liya tu…..kye main nai kar sakta…?

Daya: tu karo na….(_teasingly) _ruka kab ho wasa bhi? Mujsa pooch thora he raha ho kuch bhi karna sa pehla…hun…

Abhijeet: Kyun poochon? Kye din raat tumari sewa karna mein, mari duty lagi hai?….main servent hoon tumara ka jasa tum chaho..jasa tumari marzi ho..wasa karon mein? aur ager naa karon..tu sab ka samna tum jo jee mein aya kahta chala jayo….meri insult kar do..sab ka samna… tumari nahin hogi Daya… par meri bht izzat hai wahen… aur kah mukah Rajat ki insult bhi kar dii tum na..tuma kuch ahsas hai?

Daya (_hurt tone): _haan hai… bht ahsas hai muja… galti kye hai meri Abhijeet..Sirf yahi na ka Maine Rajat ko bura kah diya… I m sorry… usska liya main hath jor kar mahfi mangta hoon tum sa… (_Abhijeet shocked) _baki tuma kuch kaha… usska bura nai laga tuma… Baat sirf aur sirf Rajat ki hai… Aur kye kaha tum na maan mein Choor… mera nahin.(_rash)_.tumara maan mein choor hai… tum yah kah nai sakta ab ka tuma mera sath acha nai lagta…yah kah nai sakta ka tum tang aye chukka ho mujsa.. tuma mein himmat nai hai…tuma kahir ho…yah sach hai tum man kyun nai lata?..

Abhijeet (_giving up)_: haan haaan yahi sach hai… hai sach.. Kush? (_Daya shocked) _tang aye gaya hoon tum sa(_Daya so so shocked) _aur kyun na ayon? Tumara jasa insan ka sath rahna kon chaya gaa? Jisa har waqt becha ka jasa sambalo…aur ager zara chook ho jaya tu baten suno..insult karowyo..nakra uttayo..zara bhi maturity nai hai tum mein… Hazar guna betar hai Rajat..wo kye baki sabi.. tum aik bigara hua becha ka jasa hota jaa raha ho Daya.. aur tumara sath koi kis had tak akher kar sakta hai… aur Kye Rajat Rajat lagie hui hai tum na…? ussa tumari jaga da raha hoon na mein…tu teak hai..doonga…Kye kar loga tum? _Daya looks at him in anger and just enters inside the room and Closes the door with great voice and hits his foot with bed hardly.. Here Abhijeet looks towards the single photo frame present on table having duo pic..he grabs it in his hands with…_

Abhijeet: issa kyun chor diya… yah bhi tor data.. _And he was abt to hit it on floor but stops…and he moves inside the room and locked it…_

_After Two Hours… Duo house was cleaned once again…Obviously bcz of Abhijeet… he was having his dinner after taking long shower and watching TV… Daya was really irritating with all this… He was really irritate with Abhijeet calm behavior towards his ownself after such a huge fight between them few hours ago… so he move out to show him that he is also fine and to show him…_

"_Jab tuma koi fark nai parta tu muja bhi koi fark nai parta"…._

_Daya moves inside the kitchen and starts making food for himself… Abhijeet was looking towards himself From corner of his eyes… Daya was feeling really difficult to make anything properly bcz it was not his job… but he was trying… Abhijeet was calmly sitting on sofa and enjoying Movie MASTI… The Song Masti was really irritating for Daya… Sometime he really goes to put off the TV but stops after seeing Abhijeet enjoying it with smiling face and food…he really moves back with angry murmur.._

Daya (_murmur): _Kud dinner ho raha hai..yah nai ka mera liya bhi kuch bana da…Jala hua Khyola ka liya.. aga tu jab bhi gusa hota tha..tab he kuch na kuch bana data tha..par ab..abi tu boj ban gaya hoon na mein…

_This was the first time…When Duo were fighting seriously and also teasingly…sometime too much serious and hurt and then back in normal mood…..Daya was not be able to make anything properly so he just fed up and left the things as it is..and then boils the 2 minute noodles and was abt to move towards his room when he hears…_

Abhijeet (_on phone): _Haan Rajat… yar kal free ho tum bhi… nai..maine socha kal kyun naa hum (_noticing Daya's presence) _Lunch Karen aik sath? Aur pher shopping par bhi chala jayen gaa… _After few seconds.._gher betha bore he honga na dono.. tu chala jayen gaa.. haan okay..main tuma pick kar loonga..tum ready rahna… ok bye.. _And he ends the call and again starts enjoying his movie…_

_Daya really looking at him with angry voice and then just moves towards his room and closes the room with great voice showing his anger..and Smile crept on Abhijeet face…_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _Jab gee seedhi ungli saa na nikla..tu ungli teri karna parti hai… (_And he sings with smiling face) _MASTIiiiiiiii….laalalala…Mastiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

_Here Daya sat on bed in anger..and starts eating noodles with anger as.._

Daya: Lunch.. then Shopping…abi bolta hai maine socha bhi kasa..? aur kasa sochta hain? Yah sab dhakna ka bad bhi nai? Breakfast kyun chor diya? Wo bhi kar lata ussi ka sath… (_eating noodles which was half falling on bed ) _aur lunch hi kyun? Evening tea aur Dinner kyun chor diya? Shopping? Bas itna he…Movie dhakna nai jayo ga dinner ka bad… asa tu chute ka maza adha rah jaya ga na.. hun(_And he again putted full of Noodles fork into his mouth in anger).._

_Abhijeet who was hearing everything after attaching his ear with his room door he smiles…_

_Masstiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..._

_In morning, When Daya got ready and came out from his room became shocked after hearing laughing voice and seeing Abhijeet and Rajat enjoying breakfast at dining table…_

Rajat: Sir kamal ka idea tha… aur I must say app na breakfast bhi bht acha banya hai… (_looking at Daya) _Good morning Daya sir… (_he smiles) _ayia naa breakfast ready hai.. Abhijeet sir na bht acha banya hai sab kuch…meri pasand ka hai sab…

Daya (_confused)_ : Rajat tum yahan subha subha….kasa?

Rajat (_happily)_: Sir wo Abhijeet sir na bulya tha…ka aik sath breakfast kar laan.. ajj chute mili hai tu…pher Sath he bahr jayen ga…lunch bhi bahr kar langa aur pher shopping bhi…

Abhijeet: Rajat plan mein thora sa aur addition hai..

Rajat (_eating food): _wo kye sir?

Abhijeet: Yar shopping ka bad kye Karen gay hum..ab chute hai tu maza tu pora pora lana chiya na..akher ko itna time bad chute mili hai..enjoy bhi na Karen..main soch raha hoon kyun na Dinner bhi bahr kar lan aur pher late night horror movie and then back to home..

_Daya shocked to hear all this new plan..._

Rajat (_excited)_: wow sir… Kye idea hai..i m with u…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _GREAT….

Rajat: Daya sir..kitna acha hota…app bhi sath mein hota tu…bht maza ata naa..?

Daya (_angry tease): _nahin..tum log jayo enjoy karo… mera hona sa tumara maza kharab na ho jaya kahen..

Rajat (_confused): _kye matlab sir?

Daya: Kuch nai..muja late ho raha hai..kam pa jana hai..(_Stressing on words) _chute nai hai muja…

Rajat: Sir nashta tu kar lan..

Daya : Nai tum karo Nashta…(_teasingly)_wasa bhi Abhijeet na tumara liya banya hai…main kahyon gaa tu kahen (_pressing his teeth's) _kahen tumara dost ko bura na lag jaya.. _And he left for bureau after leaving confuse Rajat and smiling Abhijeet…._

Rajat (_sad face): _Sir app yah mujsa kye karwa raha hain sir?

Abhijeet (_smiling): _ussa sabak sikha raha hoon… abi pata chala gaa uss ka ignore karna kissa khata hain asal mein… and don't worry.. wo mera bhai hai.. ussa seeda rah pa lana ka haq hai muja.. pershan karon gaa tu ussa mana bhi loonga…

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Guys this is total Time pass story without any logic..So don't expect any maturity...Lolz...I m already writing very serious stuff in IJI..so this is with light moments..._

Thanks for reading… don't forget to review..Urs Poonum


	4. Chapter 4

_Daya started quills and he moves towards bureau….He was driving in high speed..He remembers how Abhijeet always encouraged him not to drive fast…so he intentionally starts driving in rush due to anger…He was really looking jealous after seeing Abhijeet and Rajat doing breakfast together…_

Daya (_to himself): _Aik bar ..aik bar poocha bhi nahin ka Nashta he kar lo..roka tak nahin muja…Pehla kitni fikar hoti thi..subha aye kar kitna pyar sa jagata tha…Do soo bar nashta garm kar ka bhi data tha…Lakh chahna par bhi khali pat gher sa nikalna nai data tha ka Daya Acidity ho jati hai… Chaha aik sandwich he lo par kuch zaror kah kar chalu… Aur Ab? Ab meri fikar he nahin? parwa he nai… kasa enjoy kar raha tha Rajat ka sath…Haan haan kyun na kara..uss ka maan pasand nashta jo banya tha itna (_stressing words)_ pyar saa…main kah lata tu bura lagta naa…Rajat naa bhi pooch liya ka nashta kar lo..par Abhi..Tuma ? tuma tu uss ka poochna bhi acha nai laga hoga naa….? Hunn….

_And he reached at bureau and get involved in daily routine..But his mind was somewhere else..He was really not interested in all this...But after all it was his job so he was doing it…. _

Daya (_thinking): _Aik bar call kar ka poocha bhi nahin ka Daya kuch khaya hai yah nai? Par kyun poocha gaa wo tu bola tak nai mujsa..aik tu galti ki aur uper sa attitude asa dikha raha hai jasa meri galti ho aur muja mahfi mangni chiya…had hai…

_ACP was calling his name but he was so busy with his thoughts…When Freddy moves towards him and shacked him..he came back in world.._

Freddy: Daya sir kab sa ACP sir app ko bula raha hain….

_Daya looks towards ACP who asked in tension .._

ACP: Kye baat hai Daya tumara dehan kidar hai? Kab sa bulaya jaa raha hoon tuma?

Nikhil (_naughty): _Sir lagta hai…Abhijeet sir chute enjoy kar raha hain aur Daya sir ko yahan kam karna par raha hai..Yah soch soch kar Daya sir ko acha nai lag raha…

Daya (_angrily): _kyun? Main chuti ka bhoka hoon? Tuma kye lagta hai ka Ajj Rajat aur Abhijeet aik sath goomna jaa raha hain tu main mar raha hoon un dono ka sath bahr goomna ka liya?

_All looks at him shocked, Nikhil feels really embarrassed...while he himself does not realize that in anger or innocence he told everyone abt Rajat and Abhijeet program…_

ACP (_murmur): _tu yah baat hai…

Daya (_looks at him): _Jee sir? Kuch kaha app na?

ACP: nai ..nai tu…main tu yah kah raha tha ka Lunch time hai tum sab log jaa kar lunch kar lo bari bari…pher case discuss karta hain baki ka… _And all moves but Daya sat down on his desk with same cute angry face…_

_ACP looks towards him from his cabin and smiles….He remembers …_

**_FLASH BACK:_**

_After Huge fight between Duo after seeing that expensive broken vase and broken glasses pieces on floor…Abhijeet came back to his room in anger…He really feels angry..but he was trying to calm down him continually..he drank water and sat down on his bed and closes his eyes and lays down in same position…After five mins he got Call..without seeing the caller ID..he just attends it as.._

Abhijeet (_sulky tone)_: hello?

ACP: Lagta hai aik aur jagra ho gaya…?

_Abhijeet opens his eyes with great jerk due to shock and sat down again…he was nerves…_

Abhijeet: Sir…Sir app? Jagra..nai tu..sir kon sa jagra?

ACP (_smiles): _Relax Abhijeet…relax…tuma kye laga tum main sa koi nai batya gaa... tu kuch malom he nahin ho ga muja? Haan? Sab sun liya tha maine…haan tum sab ka samna nai aya bas mein…

Abhijeet (_feels embarres): _Sorry sir..wo..malom nai Daya ko kye ho gaya tha sir..wo kasi behki behki baten kar raha hai…

ACP: Aur tuma lagta hai ka wo Rajat sa jealous ho gaya hai?

Abhijeet (_in low tone): _haan sir…(_angry tone)_Sir app na tu suna naa wo kye kye bola jaa raha tha..aur kitna gusa mein..bina kssi baat ka…Sir jealous nahin tu aur kye kahon mein ussa…?aur app ko malom hai abi kye kye bola wo gher par aye kar..sir usska demag kharab ho gaya hai…

ACP (_calm tone)_: Abhijeet…..Jealous bhi tu wo tumari waja sa he hua haina…Ussa kuch tu laga hoga na asa jis sa ussa yah feelings ayien..? Ho sakta hai bureau mein kssi na kaha uss sa kuch..aur pher tumari waja sa bhi ussa feel hua yah sab? Jo bhi ho..wo jealous tu issi liya feel kar raha haina…kyun ka ussa asal mein yah dar hai ka kahen tum uss sa dor na ho jayo… yah koi uss ki jaga na laa la tumara dil mein…

Abhijeet (_anger lower down after realizing this fact)_: I know sir…par kye wo beccha hai? Jo yah sab ussa smjh nahin aye raha… (_irritate tone) _koi kasa usski jaga laa sakta hai kabhi bhi...?

ACP (_smiles): _beccha he hai wo Abhijeet…Beccha he tu hai…tuma aur kye lagta hai wo?

_So many things Abhijeet understand after this one sentence of ACP…relax expressions came on his face.._

ACP (_added): _Abb tum na ussa jasa pala hai wo tu wasa he react kara gaa naa.. Ussa itna laad pyar daa kar ab tum ussa ignore nai kar sakta Abhijeet..jasi adi banya hai uss sab cheezon ka... abb un sab baton ka dehan bhi rakna hoga tuma..tum peecha nahin hat sakta…

Abhijeet: Main smjh gaya hoon sir… Beccha ziddi ho gaya hai mera zyada laad pyar sa..abi seeda rah par tu lana para gaa na sir…

ACP (_laughs): _hey Bagwaan..Abhijeet tumara demag tu kuch zyada he chal para hai…_Abhijeet smiles…_Acha jo bhi karo..Pyar sa..mera beccha ko takleef nai honi chiya ..smjha.. muja malom hai tum na ussa gher jaa kar zor sa danta hoga zaroor..aur wo bhi usska he liya… tuma sharmindagi hui na sab ka samna usska asa react karna saa.. usski image kharab hogi sab ka samna asal gusa tu iss baat ka tha uss par.. _Abhijeet really smiles on all this…that how ACP understands him so easily…_

Abhijeet: Sir app fikar mat Karen..App ka beccha ko aur nahin dantoon ga mein.. Mera bhi tu bhai hai na wo…

_**FLASH BACK OVER….**_

ACP (_thinking wd smile): _Tu Abhijeet u started ur plan… I hope ka sab teak raha.. kuch garbar naa ho..

_Here Daya was trying to complete some file work but he was not be able to do so…he closes the file and moves towards bureau cafeteria…he started his lunch but he was eating very slowly.. He was really not interested in that…he was checking his wrist watch again n again…_

Daya (_to himself): _lunch time khatm hona mein abi tu time hai..jayon kye? nai nai..muja kye pari hai…karna do (_pressing his teeth's) _Enjoy…main kyun dhakon wahen jaa kar…_After few seconds.._Main kyun soch raha hoon unka bara mein itna? Kye main sach mein jealous? (_nodded his head in No) _nai nai..pagal hai kye? muja nai sochna unka bara mein ab…mujha kye? hun

_And he again started his lunch with same angry face…_

_Here On other side Rajat and Abhijeet was in Duo's favorite restaurant…After ordering their lunch..Rajat looks towards Abhijeet and found him in deep thought…_

Rajat: Kye baat hai sir? App kuch soch raha hain?

Abhijeet: haan yar..bas wo Daya ka bare mein…pata nai kuch khaya bhi hoga gusa mein ka nahin…

Rajat (_smiles): _Sir kye app bhi…aik tarf tu una jata raha hain ka app ko unki parwa tak nahin aur dosri tarf itni fikar…app asa kyun kar raha hain sir?

Abhijeet: Rajat… kabhi kabhi sabak sikhana bhi zarori hota hai… warna baat smjh nai ati jab tak smjhie na jaya.. abi tak main ussa ignore nai kar raha tha lakin ussa yahi laga… ka main jan boj kar asa kar raha hoon..usski parwa nahin mujha...maine ussa smjana chaha lakien wo smjha he nahin… aur abb jab mein ussa jan boj kar ignore karon gaa tu ussa smjh laga gi ka ignorance kahata kisa hain….smjha? _And Rajat smiles on this… they were don't knw someone from far Watching them through binoculars…_

Daya : Oh tu enjoy ho raha hai Lunch..wo bhi mera favorite restaurant mein…(_making so many faces)_ dhako dhako kasa hans hans ka baten kar raha hain..maine kitni bar kaha ka laa kar jayo… par mera liya waqt he nahin…kahan sa hoga waqt…waqt bantna wala jo aye gaya hai..Rajat…tuma kye mila ga mera sath asa kar ka ..haan? par tumara kye kasoor..jab Abhi ko meri parwa nahin tu… ?

_After lunch…Rajat and Abhijeet moves for shopping...Abhijeet was really suggesting different shirts styles..which really suits him…and some casual stuff too..And he himself was looking for few shirts…_

Rajat: Sir app yah Color try kariya naa…app ko bhut suit kara gaa…

Abhijeet: nai Rajat..main apna liya nahin..Daya ka liya shirt dhak raha hoon.. Socha tha ussa sath laa kar ayon gaa..Apni pasand saa laa lay ga wo…par (_feeling sad) _abb malom nahin phr kab time mila gaa.. tu kuch tu laa he loon usska liya…jab mood teak hoga janab ka daa don gaa ussa... Kye khyal hai ya achi laga gii na uss par..? thora different style bhi ho jaya gaa..hmm? _But he did not got any reply…so he looks towards Rajat who was just seeing him with smile…_(_he calls him again n loud) _Rajat? (_Rajat wd jerk looks at him) _kye hua?

Rajat (_smiles n nodded in No): _kuch nai Sir..bas app ki baten sun kar bara ajeeb lag raha hai aur kushi bhi ho rahi hai..ussi main kho gaya tha…

Abhijeet: Ajeeb bhi aur kushi bhi? Wo kyun?

Rajat: Ajeeb iss liya ka Asa khas relation ajj kal kahan dhakna ko milta hai… ? Duniya itni kharab ho chuki hai Sir ka Aik Admi ka Admi ka sath chalna muskil kar diya hai.. logon ka maan mein itni gandagi bar chuki hai ka cha kar bhi koi rishta nibhana sa darta hai… aik behan aik bhai ka sath bhi jaa rahi ho tu log girlfriend n boyfriend smjhta hain….jeena dobar ho gaya hai..aur kahan asa rishta banana aur una nibhana…Par app dono tu sir missal ho..sach mein… Aur app dono ko asa dhak kar bht kushi ho rahi hai Sir… Sach mein App Daya sir ka liya unka sab kuch hain…aur unka jealous feel karna jayaz hai Sir…(_Abhijeet shocked to hear that) _ager main unki jaga hota (_he laughs) _tu najana kye kar jata ..uno na tu kuch bhi nahin kiya…

Abhijeet (_looking shocked): _Sach mein Rajat?

Rajat: haan sir…malom hai app ko..muja tu bechpan sa bht shok tha ka mera bhi koi bara bhai ho…jo muja sambala..mera nakra uttaya..meri har jayaz , najayz.. choti bari sab mangen pori kara… (_Abhijeet was hearing this with smile on his face) _mera Bara Papa aur Papa ka relation bhi kuch khas he tha..Bara Papa itni age ka bawajood bhi Papa ka sath wasa he tha..Aur Papa bhi wohi saman data tha una..aur unki dant chup kar ka sun lata tha…una dhak dhak kar muja bhi bht jealous feel hota tha..ka mera kyun koi asa bara bahi nai hai… Aur app ko malom hai..Papa batata hain ka wo apna bhai ko laa kar itna possessive hua karta tha ka ager wo apna kssi cousin ka sath bhi thora waqt zyada spend kar lata tha naa una chor kar tu pora din wo baat nai karta tha…gussa ho jata tha… shayad yah relation hota he asa hai sir..bht khas aur bht nazuk bhi….

Abhijeet : Aur bht Special bhi…. _Rajat looks at him and smiles….And both continued their shopping…_

_Here Daya was back and involved in work…Daytime was passing and Daya was becoming more n more upset… in late evening he was looking very desperate…He goes towards ACP and said as…_

Daya: Sir wo muja mera Aik khabri sa milna jana hai..tu main jayon?

_ACP looks at him keenly for few seconds…_

Daya: kye hua Sir? Main jayon kye?

ACP (_meaningfully)_: Haan bae jayo…warna yahen rukna sa tumara dil thora he laga gaa..

Daya (_confused): _jee sir?

ACP: Ho sakta hai koi zarori baat he ho..yahi sochta raho gay na tum ager khabri sa milna nahin gaya tu? Tu jayo..

_Daya was confused but he left…and ACP smiles at him…._

ACP (_murmurs): _bari jaldi Khabri ki call aye gayi… pora din sabar kasa kar liya iss naa.. _And he smiles.._Abhijeet abb mera becha ko itna bhi tang naa karo tum….

_Here Rajat and Abhijeet went for dinner…._

Rajat: Sir itna tu main zindagii bar nahin gooma… (_order served) _wow kye kushbu hai..zaberdast..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _haan …main aur Daya aksar dinner ka liya yahen ata hain…aur malom hai Daya bhi tumari taran yahi bolta hai..Zaberdast… _He laughs..but did not joins Rajat in food.._

Rajat: Sir app kha kyun nahin raha? Yah Sab Daya sir ka favorite hai..app unka bina khana nai naa chata..?

_Abhijeet looks at him and Says Yes by nodding his head.._

Rajat: Acha aik kam kariya..Daya sir ka liya he kah lijiya..unka bara mein he soch kar?

_Abhijeet looks at him and smiles and Joins him in dinner…After dinner they were very tired…so they canceled movie program and after dropping Rajat at his home .Abhijeet came back at home… It was 9:00 Pm…He noticed Daya's quills outside the house and smiles….he opens his house main door with key and enters…Lounge was looking dark..He switches on the lights and moves forward… Places shopping bags on Dining table and moves towards his room…. After freshening he came back and sat in lounge after switching on the TV…his eyeballs were searching for Daya…. _

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Soa gaya kye? shakal he dikha da bahi..pora din guzar gaya bina dhaka tuja…

_And he intentionally increases the volume of TV…..he was looking towards his room door again n again which was close…After almost 25 minutes Daya came out in hurry _

Abhijeet (_to himself wd smile): _Ayaaa...ayaaaaaa….

_Daya looks at him and feels angry and murmurs as…._

Daya: Behra ho gaya hai kye? itna volume… _He moves towards him …_

Daya (_to Abhijeet)_ : Dhako…

_Abhijeet looks at him behind wd…_

Abhijeet: Dhak raha hoon….

Daya (_feels more angry): _Dhako tum

Abhijeet (_cutting naugthly): _dhak tu raha hoon..aur kye karon ab?

Daya (_more angry): _Tum Din bar bahr goom pher kar (_pressing his teeth's in anger) _Enjoy kar ka aya ho..main nahin…Thaka hua hoon..Smjha?

Abhijeet (_innocently)_: haan Smjh gaya…

Daya: Kye?

Abhijeet (_innocently): _yahi..ka main din bar (_stressing words) _goom pher ka aya hoon RAJAT ka sath….aur tum kam kar ka thak ka aya ho…aur kye?

Daya (_feels like he is burning): _jaan boj kar kar raha ho naa tum..haan..jaan boj ka… Main tuma Volume kam karna ka kah raha hoon..aur tum jan boj kar idhr uder ki baten kar raha ho… sab smjh raha hoon mein.. _And he snatched the Tv Remote from his hand and decreases the volume and after throwing it on sofa near to Abhijeet…Just glance at Abhijeet and again enters inside his room and closes the door with voice…_

Abhijeet (_after hearing door voice): _Oopss…itna gusa.. Wow Abhijeet…plan successful ho gaya.. _he smiles and starts watching Tv with low volume.._

_After two hours…Daya moves out from his room and moves towards kitchen…he was feeling very hungry now…he looks towards noodles pack …_

Daya (_unintentionally to himself)_ : Yar ajj tu zara bhi mood nai hai Noodles khana ka… (_he checks time) _kafi dar ho gayi hai…itna dor lana jayon kye ab khana…? _Looking towards Abhijeet and speaks.._log tu chicken karahi, Butter Paneer, Dal makni, Chinese aur pata nai kye kye kah kar betha hain… uff…(_feeling irritate) _main itna soch raha hoon sab ka bara mein yah muja itni bhok lagi hai ka inn sab cheezon ki kushboo aye rahi hai muja? _He looks around and found packet on table…He moves near to it and became confused….he thinks.. _kye yah kushboo iss pack sa aye rahi hai..? _he tries to look inside the shopping bag… _Oh, tu yah kushboo iss main sa aye rahi hai.._looks towards Abhijeet… _dil bara nahin tha kye wahen kah ka jo gher bhi laa aya…kye mera liya? Nahin nahin..apna he liya laya hoga..meri parwa ab kahan…

_And he makes noodles with sad face and sat on dining table with sad mood…Abhijeet was looking at him again n again from corner of his eyes.. Daya was just looking towards noodles bowl..he was really not willing to eat noodles…And food smell was enough to irritate his mind more…Before he could start eating..His cell starts ringing in his room and he moved towards his room..When he moves back he was shocked to see his noodles bowl in Abhijeet hands…. Daya was on peak of anger…_

Daya : yah kye kar raha ho..yah mera hai…

Abhijeet (_enjoying noodles): _iss gher main mojod har cheez par mera bhi haq hai barabri ka…

Daya (_feeling anger): _Dhako tum..yah bht galat kar raha ho.. haq hoga tumara har cheez par ..lakin yah noodles maine banya hain…

_Abhijeet without replying to him just involves in eating…Daya was just looking so irritate..he moves behind Abhijeet..who was moving here and there and eating noodles.._

Daya (_teasing): _Pat bara nahin tha abi tumara…Itna kuch kah kar jo mera noodles par bhi kabza kar liya tum na…

Abhijeet (_while eating): _Bhook lagi thi tabhi kah raha hoon naa… garma garm noodles samna mila tu kah liya..wasa bhi bechara asa he para tha table per..koi khana wala nahin tha…

Daya (_feels anger): _Asa he nahin para tha…main rakh kar gaya tha..call aye gii the tu wo attend karna gaya tha…

Abhijeet (_ignoring n enjoying): _wah kye noodles hain…maza he aye gaya…

Daya (_teasing): _Kyun Chicken karahi , butter paneer maza ka nahin tha….

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Tuma kasa pata…(_rising his eyebrow) _tum tha kye wahan?

Daya (_tense): _na..n..nai tu… main kyun honga wahen…

Abhijeet (_teasing): _Acha..tu pher tuma kasa malom ka chicken karahi aur butter paneer khaya maine?

Daya: muja kasa pata… andaza lagya aur kye…Pasand hain na tuma.. (_changing) _Aur tum yah mera noodles idher muja wapis do….

Abhijeet (_giving him bowl): _Abi tu main kah chukka… (_Daya holding empty bowl) _bowl doh kar rakh dana…._He smiles and was abt to left when _

Daya (_screams): _Yah kye…sara kah liya…tuma malom hai Akhri packet tha yah noodles ka gher mein..abb mein kye kahyon gaa?

Abhijeet (_innocent)_: Tu muja kye malom..maine tu kah liya abi…

Daya (_angry tease): _Haan tuma kye malom…tuma tu kuch malom he nahin hota…Iss ka bawajod tum har cheez par apna Haq smaj ka ussa kah bhi lata ho….

Abhijeet: Dhako Daya tum itna ukhro mat..Maine tuma bola na ka iss gher ki har cheez pa mera bhi barabri ka haq hai..wasa he jasa tumara hai…tu meri jo marzi main kahyon, peeyo yah ash karon…

_Daya was looking very angry after such tone and reply of Abhijeet…he was really not caring abt Daya…He was abt to reply him when he saw Food packet on table…_

Daya (_teasing): _Acha..yani tumara kahna ka matlab hai ka iss gher mein (_stressing) _iss waqt jitni bhi cheezan hain..un pa tumara aur mera brabri ka haq hai…haina?

Abhijeet (_casually): _Haan…

Daya: Aur iss haq saa tum na mera banya hua noodles, jo maine apna liya banaya tha wo kah bhi liya..bina mujhsa poocha...haina?

Abhijeet (_looks towards him)_: Haan kah liya… tu?

Daya : Tu…_And he moves towards table, grab the food packet in his hand.._Tu yah Abhijeet jee ka app ka yah laya hua khana app ka apna liya…iss par bhi mera pora haq hai..kyun ka iss waqt yah iss gher mein paya jata hai..

_Abhijeet became shocked and he moves towards Daya in hurry…But Daya starts running here and there with food packet.._

Abhijeet: Dhako Daya..Yah Khana main apna liya laya hoon…issa muja da doo…

Daya (_smiling teasingly): _No ways Boss (_unintentionally he speaks Boss) _yah khana tu ab mera pat (_tummy) _main he jaya gaa..jasa tumara pat mein mera banaya noodles gaya…

Abhijeet (_running behind him): _Daya..dhak..nai Daya… _And Daya enters inside his room and locks the door while Abhijeet was still screaming outside.. _Daya …Daya mera khana hai wo…Daya darwaza khol…Dayaaaaaaaaa…

_And he moves back in lounge…looks towards Daya's room and smiles…._

Abhijeet (_loving tone): _Boss…._And he smiles on this…And then placed his hand on his tummy with…_Ahhh…Kye Daya teri waja sa Noodles bhi khana para…Pehla he Tummy full tha mera..abi over eating ho gayi.. I hope ka muja vomiting na ho…(_look towards Daya's room)_ Kye karta ager noodles nahin khata, itna drama nai karta tu khana thore khata yah jo iss ka liya laya tha iss ka favorite... _he smiles and then again…_Ahhhhhhh..hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…_And he went into his room…on the other side Daya was enjoying his favorite food in his room…._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_So Guys how was this? Totally Chill…? Hope u enjoy itt…Next chap will be last one… Sorry but I don't want to drag it anymore..so I will end it in next chap… Updating two stories within two days is quite difficult for me..now I really want to focus on IJI…so I will end it in next chap….Any scene u want to see in next chap then tell me …if I can add..i will…. _

_Thank you for ur reviews...Hugs...Take care and don't forget to review…Urs Poonum_


	5. Last Chapter

_Next Morning Daya woke up and noticed Abhijeet already left for bureau…He enters inside the kitchen which was clean and set as usual…And No breakfast on dining table for him…. He sat down on sofa with really sad mood.._

Daya: Kye Yar Abhi…tum kitna badal gaya ho.. asa lagna laga hai jasa iss gher mein ab main bilkul akala he rahta hoon.. Kye yar..maine ussa kitna bura bhala kaha naa..pher bhi uss pa koi asar nai hua..aur wo muja kuch kah bhi nahin raha tu muja kitna bura lag raha hai…Rajat kye aya..Mizaj he badal gaya hain Abhijeet sir ka… hun.. kye yar kssi ko dost bana ka bhi koi haal nai hai…kab, kon ,kahan badal jaya kye malom… barosa he nahin karna chiya iss khator duniya pa.. hun… _After few seconds.. _jab ussa meri parwa he nai hai tu main kyun itna soch raha hoon usska bara mein…

_And he stood up and left for bureau after getting ready…In Bureau all were present and looking busy in work…Daya enters inside the bureau..Abhijeet looks towards him and feels really sad after seeing sad face of his younger brother… Daya looks towards Rajat who was busy in work and then quietly sat down on his desk chair…Whole Day he was looking very quiet and gloomy..was not talking with anyone.._

_All left for lunch… Abhijeet looks towards Daya who was not looking interested to go..he moves towards him and was abt to ask but he stops after seeing his really bad mood…_

_**Inside Cafeteria…**_

ACP: Kye baat hai Abhijeet…Itna chup chup kyun ho? Daya ko udas dhak kar bura lag raha hai?

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd sad face): _Haan sir..bht…chehra he uttar gaya hai usska tu…maine tu socha tha usa thora sabak sikha doon…Par ab tu main kudhi pershan ho gaya hoon…apna app par gusa aye raha hai muja sir..

ACP (_smiles): _Tu kyun kar raha ho ussa pershan…? Jaa kar mana kyun nai lata ussa?

Abhijeet : Sir wo mana gaa bhi kab meri baat ab… wo tu meri baat suna gaa bhi nahin fil haal..itna gusa mein lag raha hai… nai sir app nai janta ussa..bht ziddi ho gaya hai wo..Abb ussa batyon ga ka Jan boj kar tang kar raha tha ussa..tu aur naraz ho jaya ga mujsa…aur ho sakta hai bola ka Rajat ka sath mil kar kiya tum na yah sab…tuma kushi milti ha asa kar kaa…Sir pher kye fayda..asa tu aur he mood kharab ho jaya ga usska…

ACP: tu kis na kaha hai Seeda jaa kar Bol do yah sab abi?

Abhijeet (_looking confused)_: matalb sir?

ACP : Jasa Sabak sikaya hai ussa…wasa he mana bhi lo…. _And he smiles...Abhijeet too smiles on this…_

_Here in early evening…When all were busy in work..A loud scream came from File Record Room…_

Sachin: yah cheeka kon?

Freddy: Record room mein tu Purvi aur Abhijeet sir tha… oh no..Kahin Abhijeet sir ko tu kuch nai ho gaya..?

_All runs towards Room…And found File rank on floor having so many files and Abhijeet arm badly injured due to that..All runs towards him and take out his arm carefully …Abhijeet screams badly…_

Freddy (_really worried): _Sir yah app na kye kiya….?

Abhijeet (_feeling pain): _Pata nai yar yah kasa gir gaya…

Purvi: Sir ko jaldi sa hospital laa kar jana hoga….

_Rajat and Sachin instantly present themselves for this..Abhijeet was feeling so much pain…They moves towards hospital..when they were seating in quills..Daya came back in bureau from somewhere on his bike…Freddy approaches him and told him abt everything…_

Daya (_worried): _Kye? wo..wo teak tu haina?

Nikhil: Haan sir sachin aur Rajat sir una laa kar gaya hain Hospital..

Daya (_feels sad): _Aur muja…muja batya tak nahin…? ..Ab..Abhi na poocha kye mera bara mein?

Freddy: nai sir..wo..wo tu itna takleef mein tha sir…

Purvi: I hope sir ko fracture na aya ho… warna tu bht garbar ho jaya gee…

_Daya looks towards her and moves inside the bureau with quite face…. After 2 hours Sachin came back in bureau…_

Sachin (_to All): _Abhijeet sir ki ankle pa kafi choot ayi hai..Doctor na Hand movement sa rok diya hai..bandage laga kar gher beja hai..Rajat sir laa kar gaya hain una gher…

_Daya really looks at him for few seconds and then asked with sad mood.._

Daya: Sachin , Abhijeet teak hai ab? Ussa..zyada..zyada dard tu nai ho raha naa..

Sachin: Sir Dard tu tha kafi una…Doctor na una hand movement sa mana kiya hai..bht care ki zaroorat hai una.. _After few seconds…_Sir..app ko gher jana chiya Abhijeet sir ka pas…

Daya (_looks at him): _Nahin..meri kye zarorat hai..Rajat haina uss ka pas.. usska khyal rakhna ka liya..(_starts looking towards Pc) _aur wasa..wasa bhi muja bht kam hai yahen... asa nai jaa sakta..Rajat hai..hai jo wahen...

Sachin: haan sir..issi liya uno na muja bhi bureau wapis bej diya..Bola ka Rajat hai mera pas tum jayo…

_Daya looks at him with angry eyes..while Tension was clearly showing on his face…After few hours he enters inside ACP cabin to gave him file…who was talking with Abhijeet on phone as.._

ACP: nai nai Abhijeet..tum yahen ki fikar bilkul mat karo..tuma itni choot ayi hai..malom hai kitna nazuk mamla hai ya..Hadi ko kuch ho jata tu? Doctor na tuma abi bhi issi liya rest ka kaha hai.. kyun ka khatra hai problem barna ka… apna bht khyal rakhna..Okay…aur bilkul bhi koi kam kud mat karna..malom haina Doctor na kitni sakhti sa mana kiya hai..Haan?…._After few seconds.. _Aur haan Rajat ko tumara pas he rahna do fil haal…Hum sab manage kar langa… _Daya looks at him and feels really sad and angry from inside.._

_At Night Daya moves back at home after finishing all his work… Where a New Scenario was waiting for him…When he enters he hears so many noise coming from Abhijeet's room..He moves towards his room and saw from outside the door room…Rajat was trying to Sip him Soup..And Abhijeet was totally avoiding it with.._

Abhijeet: Rajat..yah kye kar raha ho ..haan.. (_Irritate) _kasa Soup pila raha ho tum…Sara ka sara tu shirt par he gira raha ho..Aik do gount bhi nahin piya abi tak tu maine…yah kye kar raha ho…choro issa.. (_Holding spoon with left hand) _main kud peeta hoon…

Rajat: Sir app yah kye kar raha hain… Ulta hath sa kasa piya gaa app..

_Abhijeet tries but He was not being able to do so…So he left the spoon with irritate face…Rajat again tries but Abhijeet denies totally…._

Rajat: Sir app ka liya yah zarori hai..Doctor na kaha hai..app ki hadi pa choot ayi hai…

Abhijeet: Rajat plz..chor do muja fil haal.. _Rajat move back and sat quietly…_

_Daya looks towards them and moves back towards his room... And sat down on his bed with sad mood…He was totally silent now...Not angry but much serious than before…Time was passing like anything and his restlessness was increases after every second...Finally he moves out and moves towards Abhijeet room...Where Abhijeet was half sitting on his bed after attaching his back with bed with closed eyes...And Rajat was sitting on sofa and sleeping peacefully…. Daya looks at him with.._

Daya (_angry murmur): _Yah khyal rakha gaa….

_He was abt to move back when he noticed Soup bowl as it is…He looks towards Abhijeet who was sitting with closed eyes..he moves forward but again stops and think.._

Daya (_thinks): _Acha hai..rahna do..thori Kidmat karwa laa..Pata tu chala zara ka Daya kye cheez hai…

_And he moves back on his room and opens his room window little bit..Which was almost in front of Abhijeet's room door..so that he can see what's happening inside Abhijeet room…Here After sometime Abhijeet woke up…He was feeling thirsty..he looks towards Rajat who was sleeping… He don't want to disturb him so he tries to take water glass from bed side table…But It was far from his approach…Still he tries and in doing that his hand touches Glass..Which slips and falls down on table and water falls down completely.. Half on floor and half on bed…And Abhijeet feels great jerk in his right hand..and Painful scream came out from his mouth… Daya who was just coming out from his room hears it…He runs towards Abhijeet room and saw him like this…He runs towards him and holds him.._

Daya (_worried tone): _Abhi…Abhi tum teak ho..yah kye kar raha ho.. (_again make him sat properly) _teak sa betho..yah kye kar raha tha tum..Neecha gir jata tu…?

Abhijeet (_breathing heavily): _Wo.. …main pani..Pani peena cha raha tha…

_After hearing this voice ..Rajat woke up and looks towards them…_

Rajat: Sir..sir..Kye hua?sab teak hai..

_Daya looks at him angrily…_

Daya (_angry tease): _Haan..Tum jo ho..Sab teak he hoga naa…Abhijeet neecha girna wala tha…

Rajat (_Shocked): _Kye…Kab?

Daya : Jab tum soa raha tha…(_Strong) _Tab… _And he looks towards Abhijeet who was just looking towards his face and moves outside and came back with water glass..and gave it to Abhijeet with.. _Pani…

_Abhijeet looks at him and then drinks water slowly… _

Rajat (_embarresed): _Sorry Sir..wo main..main najana kasa soa gaya tha… muja awaz he nahin ayi…

Abhijeet: nai Rajat..It's okay..ho jata hai kabhi kabhi.. thak gaya hoga tu soa gaya..aur wasa bhi maine tuma bulaya he nahin…

Daya: kyun? wo issi liya haina yahen..tu kyun nai bulya tum na ussa…?

Abhijeet: It's okay Daya…

Daya (_Still angry): _why it's okay? Haan..? CID Officer hai wo…Ussa itni awaz sa jag jana chiya…aur yah soa raha hai..sakoon sa…_He realized what he is doing after noticing fixed gaze of Abhijeet and Rajat on him..So changes as…._Khere muja kye..Jo marzi hai karo…Soa yah jago..wo..main tu yahen sa guzar raha tha tu dhak kar chala aya..bas.. _And he left the room..While a smile appears on Abhijeet face…_

_Here At Night…Abhijeet want to stood up…so that he can go for washroom..and so much hangama was going on between Rajat and Abhijeet….Daya was sitting in lounge and hearing so many voices as.._

Abhijeet: Rajat…arry kye yar..seeda pakro naa..Ahh..yar.. Iss bazo ko kis na kaha tha pakrna ko…Ahhhhh

Rajat: Sorry sir..wo by mistake maine usi arm ko pakr liya..sorry sorry… Sir app seeda khara hon na asa..

Abhijeet (_Angry tone): _khara hona hota tu tuma kyun bulata mein haan? Hato aga sa..

Rajat: nai sir main karta hoon naa..

Abhijeet: Ahahhhhh…Rajat..yah kye kar raha ho…

Rajat: Sorry sir..app ko lagi tu nai…? Darsal wo maine kabhi asa kssi ko sambala nai na…tu muja malom nai sir..par seek jayon ga sir..app fikar na Karen…

Abhijeet: Seekna bad mein pehla muja seed khara hona mein help karo plz…

_After sometime Rajat knocks Daya's room door ..who allows him and he enters as.._

Rajat: Sorry sir wo app ko disturb kiya…darsal wo..wo muja app sa kuch cheezon ka poochna tha…wo kitchen main kahan rakhi han..i don't know.. _Daya looks towards him and then silently moves in kitchen.._

Daya (_sulky tone)_: kye chiya tuma?

Rajat: wo Chawal…zeera… namak..aur kye batya tha Abhijeet sir naa (_He starts thinking)_ Kye tha..aik minute main pooch ka ata hoon…_And he moves and came back after a min.._haan sir aur..Pyaz..oil ..kali mirch..aur..oh pher sa bhool gaya..

Daya: tum bana kye chata ho?

Rajat: khichri…

Daya (_making face): _Aur tuma malom nahin ka uss mein dalta kye hai?..tu pher banyo ga kasa…

Rajat (_embarrass tone): _Abhijeet sir sa pooch ka…Dasal maine kabhi banyi he nai sir…muja malom he nahin ka kasa banti hai…(_excited tone)_ Par Abhijeet sir sikyen gaa na tu main bana loonga…

Daya (_Annoyed): _Teak ha..pher banyo… _And he left after giving him all things which he demanded…_

_After almost one hour…Daya, who was working on file in his room…feels something is burning…_

Daya: yah..Smell kasi aye rahi hai…Kitchen main kuch jal raha hai kye…?

_He stood up and moves out to check…Rajat was screaming _

Rajat: Sir Sari kitchri jal gayi…

Abhijeet: tum na Pani kam dala hoga..aur flame bhi high hoga..

Rajat: Sir abb kye Karen…maine tu Khana kah liya..par doctor na app ko khichri he dana ko kaha tha…

Abhijeet (_sad tone): _Rahna do Rajat..muja bhook he nahin hai… milk pee loonga bas..

_Daya hears this whole convo..Nodding his head in disappointment and moves back in his room..and again starts working on file..But after five mins he again stood up and moves towards kitchen and starts making khicdi…_

Daya (_talking to himself)_ : Zaroori nahin jis ka sath Soch milti ho ..wo har kam mein he app jasa ho… Abb pata chal raha hoga..ka Daya jasa aur koi nahin… Main hota tu shayd tum tu Rajat ka sath bahir goom raha hota…aur aik main hoon.. Jo yahen Khichdi bana raha hoon… (_making sad face) _nai..Abhi asa tu nai karta mera sath…kuch bhi ho..wo muja bemari mein kahen chor ka nai jaa sakta…. (_again angry) _kye pata…ab wo pehla wala Abhi kahan raha….hun

_And he makes kichri and moves in Abhijeet room…where Abhijeet was asking abt his medicines and Rajat was replying him as.._

Rajat: oh…Sorry ..wo tu lana yaad he nahin rahen… _Abhijeet looks at him in shock.. _Main abi laa ata hoon.. _And he moves in hurry where at door step he was abt to collide with Daya..who was coming with khicri…_

Rajat (_happy tone): _Khicri… arry wah sir..app na bany hai kye? _Abhijeet looks towards Daya.._

Daya: Haan..tum medicines lana jaa raha tha…

Rajat: haan sir… bad mein jata hoon.. (_moves his hands forward) _liya dijiya main Khila data hoon Abhijeet sir ko…

Daya (_moving back his hand): _nai…main dhak loonga…tum jaa kar medicines laa ayo…warna..Shops close ho jati hain..

Rajat: par sir medical shops tu raat bar khuli he rahti hain…

Daya (_little strict): _band bhi tu ho sakti hain… Barh aye sakti hai..koi hangama ho sakta hai ..kuch bhi ho sakta hai…Ab tum jayo ga bhi..yah yahen khara raho ga..

_Rajat moves with confused face…While Abhijeet was really smiling on Daya's answer… Daya moves towards him and gives him plate…_

Daya: yah lo..Kichri…apna liya banie thi ..Tu socha tuma bhi da doon…(_tease) _Rajat ki banyi hui kichri jasi tu maza ki nahin hogi...Par phr bhi dhak lo khani ho tu...

Abhijeet (_looks at him wd smile): _khila bhi do..main kasa kah sakta hoon….

Daya (_angry): _nahin…main kyun khilyon…? aik hath main dard hai dosra tu teak hai..Kud kha lo…

_Abhijeet starts eating with his left hand..but it was quite difficult for him so finally he stops eating it after much struggle… Daya looks at him… and after few mins he holds plate in his hand..Sat beside Abhijeet and after fulfilling spoon offers him to eat..But Abhijeet denies with sad face as.._

Abhijeet: nai tum rahna do..Rajat aye jaya gaa tu khila da ga…

_Daya looks at him and attaches spoon with his lips…Abhijeet starts eating khicri quietly…Both said nothing to each other but was enjoying this soothing moment…After all this..Daya cleans his mouth..Drank him water ..At the sametime Rajat came back..and Abhijeet took his medicines… Daya helps him to lay down and left after this…. _

Rajat : Sir main jaldi tu wapis nai aye gaya na..?

Abhijeet (_opens his eyes): _chala gaya kye?

Rajat (_smiles): _Haan sir…

_Rajat moves and closes the door..here Abhijeet instantly sat down on his bed and starts taking out his bandage from his ankle.._

Rajat (_in hurry): _Sir kye kar raha hain..Ager kssi time Daya sir aye gaya tu una sab pata chal jaya ga..

Abhijeet: Yar mein thak gaya hoon iss bandage sa…Sach mein yah Jhoot bolna aur drama karna asa jhoot bol bol ka bht muskil hai…

Rajat (_starts lauging): _Sir I know ka yah bhi muskil hai..par believe me jhoot moot ka wasa sona jasa main din mein itni dar sota raha..wo zyada muskil hai…

_Both starts laughing..And after realizing..both lower down their voices…_

Rajat: par aik baat hai sir..Plan kaam tu kar raha hai…

Abhijeet (_winks ): _Kasa nai kara gaa..Akher ko mera plan hai..aur bhai bhi mara hai..Muja acha sa malom hai ussa kasa deal karna hai… abi aik cheek maron naa..tu Dora dora chala aya gaa.. Aur uper sa bola ga..(_imitating Daya)_cheeko yah kuch bhi ho muja kye…? _Rajat starts laughing on this.. _Aur ander saa pagal ho raha hoga ka mera pas raha..kud sa mera khyal raka…Usski tu tasli nai hoti ager doctor aur nurse bhi hoon mera pas tu…jab tak wo kud na ho..Tu tum tu bht door ki baat hai…

Rajat (_lovingly)_: How Sweet…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _My Brother is very sweet….

_Here at whole Night Daya was really restless…so manytimes he checks Abhijeet who was sleeping peacefully… In morning Daya stood up and got ready to go for bureau… Here Rajat was trying to wake up Abhijeet who was still sleeping…Daya hears his loud voice so moves towards Abhijeet room.._

Rajat: oh No..Sir ko tu bukar aye gaya hai…

_Daya hears this and instantly moves to check him..Abhijeet was unconscious due to fever..His forehead was hot…_

Daya (_panic)_: Yah bukar kasa aye gaya? Raat tak tu teak tha..

Rajat (_checking medicine): _Oh No sir…Sir na tu yah wali medicine li he nahin…

_Daya checks the medicine and became very angry on Rajat…_

Daya (_angry): _Medicine teak saa di hi nahin tu bukar tu ana he tha naa… aur kye hota… ?

_Rajat look for phone and noticed Abhijeet phone on table..so he took it and dials number wd…_

Rajat: Sir wo mein… Doctor ko phone karta hoon…

Daya (_holds phone wd anger): _Rahna do…main kud bula loonga ..jis doctor ko bulana hoga…U just go…

Rajat (_shock): _Sir?

Daya: Kaha na jayo yahen sa..main kud kar loonga sabi…

Rajat: lakien sir..app ko zaroorat par sakti hai meri..Abhijeet sir ko..

Daya (_very angry tone)_: tumari waja sa he usska yah haal hua hai..Tumari zaroorat ab aur pari na ussa..tu najana kye hoga… Jayo yahen sa..plz..Muja aur gusa mat dilyo…

_Rajat left…and here Abhijeet murmurs as.._

Abhijeet: Sorry Rajat….

_Here Daya dials doctor number who was Abhijeet friend..and moves out and came back with cold water and handkerchief…_

Daya: Doctor na kaha hai ka Tenda pani ki pattiyan rako tu bukar uttar jaya gaa…. _He starts doing that and Abhijeet who was not be able to bear all this now..Opens his eyes slowly ..Daya looks towards him.._

Daya (_feels relax): _Abhi…Abhi tuma hosh aye gaya…? Haan ..bukar utar gaya kye.. _He checks his fever..his forehead was cold now…_Bukhar tu uttar gaya hai abi..Tenda hai tumara forehead…

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _tu aur kye hoga..itni tendi pattiyan jo rakhin..Kasa kasa Garm kapra rak ka garm kiya tha Forehead…

Daya: kye…kye kaha tum na?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _nai ..kuch..kuch nai…Rajat…Rajat kahan gaya…

Daya (_feels angry): _Rajat…jagta saal he usski yaad aye gayi… wah..bej diya hai maine ussa.. zara bhi khyal nai rak sakta wo tumara…infact kssi ka bhi.. kye haal bana diya hai uss na tumara aur tuma usski pari hai abi bhi…kaho tu bula data hoon ussa.._And he stood up in anger and was abt to move when Abhijeet holds his hand..Daya looks at him back with sad face.._kye hai?

Abhijeet (_still holding his hand)_: kahan jaa raha ho?

Daya (_angry face n tone): _meri marzi…

Abhijeet: Daya…Plz..mat jaa naa..yahen beth mera pas…Plzz…..

Daya (_looks at him wd concern): _Kyun? Abb nai aye rahi tuma Rajat ki yaad… Meri zaroorat pari tu yaad aye gayi meri…hmm?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Haan tu yahi smjh laa..kuch bhi smjh laa par jaa nahin..beth jaa mera pas… I need u…I need ur presence…

Daya (_sat down wd): _Bemar parna sa insan ka mizaj he badal jata hain…yah pher sach smjh ana sa….ka har koi jasa lagta hai wasa hota nahin.. har koi (_low tone) _Daya jasa nai ban sakta…

Abhijeet: bilkul nai…

Daya (_looks at him in shock): _Kye?

Abhijeet: yahi ka har koi tu kye…(_with loving tone) _koi bhi mera Daya jasa kabhi nai ban sakta…

Daya (_murmurs): _lagta hai meri Ahmeyat acha sa smjh aye gayi hai… hmmmm

_And Abhijeet laughs on this…After few silent minutes…_

Abhijeet: Daya….

Daya (_angry mood): _hmmmm ?

Abhijeet: Aye Daya ..(_Shaking his arm) _idher tu dhak meri tarf..

Daya (_looks towards his face n speak wd irritating tone): _kye hai…?

Abhijeet (_soft tone)_: Abb tak naraz hai mujsa?

Daya (_starts looking other side): _Nahin… Asa rishta kahan hai humara abi…

Abhijeet: Tu kasa rishta hai? Abb tum mujsa pyar nai karta pehla jasa?… Bara bhai nahin smjhta muja tum Daya?

_Daya does not look at him and Abhijeet moves his face towards himself and became shocked after seeing wet face of Daya..Tears were falling down from his full of tears eyes…._

Abhijeet (_Shocking whisper): _Dayaaaa ?

Daya (_starts crying): _Rishta…Pyar…Bara Bhai…. Iss sab ka matlab tum kud bhi smjhta ho Abhi? Jo mujsa pooch raha ho? Kasa…Kasa kah diya tum na ka Main tum sa pyar nai karta..Bara bhai nai manta… Kye fyada inn sab baton ka..Jab mein he koi mayni nai rakta tumara liya tu…Mera Pyar karna sa…Bara bhai manana sa kye fark par jana hai…ulta muja he choot laga gii na… ? _ And he stood up to move but Abhijeet hold his hand…he was shocked after seeing his brother tears…he was really shocked and angry on himself..He does not know that his Brother is so much Hurt with all this behavior of his…_

Daya (_looks at him back): _Pata nahin Abhi… mujsa asa kye ho gaya jo tumara dil mein maine apni jaga kho di… pata nai mujsa asa kye galat ho gaya…_And he left the room with same teary face after leaving Abhijeet stunned at his place…_

Abhijeet (_looking like stachu): _Kitna.. (_painful tone) _Kitna hurt kar diya maine Daya ko… aur muja..Muja malom he nahin hua…main tu bas ussa ignorance ka meaning smjha raha tha..lakin wo..wo smjha ka uss na apna wo makam..sab kho diya hai… _And he hits his hand hardly on bed in anger..and moves outside in the lounge where Daya was sitting sadly on sofa…_

Abhijeet (_thinking): _Kitna kuch (_really hurt) _bara hua tha mera Daya ka ander...jo mera chand lafzon sa teer ki taran jaa laga uska dil pa, aur usska sara dard uska dil sa zuban tak aye gaya aik lamha mein...

_he moves and sat beside him quietly. Looks towards his swell face and added…_

Abhijeet: Muja nai malom ka kasa Smjhyon tuja Daya…par bas itna kahon gaa jo sab tum soch raha ho wo galat hai bilkul galat… asa kuch bhi nahin hai…

_Daya looks at him in shock and stood up in anger…._

Daya (_angry)_ : Galat…jo main smjh raha hoon wo sab galat hai…(_Angry tease) _Acha? Tu pher sach batana pasand Karen gaa app?

Abhijeet (_just looks at him): _Sach yahi hai Daya ka (_he stood up and speak wd concern) _main ab bhi tera wohi bara bhai hoon..aur tu wohi mera (_placing his hand on Daya's cheek) _Shazada hai…(_tears falls down from Daya's eyes)_ Jo mera liya sab sa zyada ahem tha…Ahem hai aur humesha raha gaa…(_tears came in his eye, while Daya was looking shocked) _tu na kasa soch bhi liya yar (_hurt tone) _ka main Teri jaga kssi ko donga…Daa bhi sakta hoon… (_Daya moves his head downward)_ kasa soch liya Daya… Mazak hai kye? Koi bhi insan kabhi bhi kssi ki bhi jaga nahin cheenta…balka wo apni jaga banata hai… Har rishta ki alag izzat aur makam hota hai…Aur yah smjna ka kssi na meri jaga laa li hai…Sira sa galat hai yar…. Humara Hazaron dost banta hain, bicharta hain..pher naya dost bhi ban jata hain….Par kye koi bhi Bhai ki jaga laa sakta hai kye? Kye mazak hai ka koi bhi aya gaa aur tumara Bhai ban jaya gaa…

Daya (_Daya look at him): _Tumara…tumara matlab hai ka (_in low tone) _Tum Rajat ko Meri jaga nai daa raha ho….? _he was looking very very cute with such sad n angry face..._

Abhijeet (_gave him light slap on his head): _Pagal ho gaya ho kye? haan..Bechon ka jasa soch hai tumai Daya…(_angry tone) _Soch bhi kasa sakta ho tum….Zara sa hans bol liya usska sath…wo persha tha..tu khana pa laa gaya tu kye Daya ki Jaga Rajat aye gaya? Haan? Aur issi soch ko soch soch ka tum na apna demag mein najana kye kye bar liya…Yah tumari kud ki galat soch hai Daya…aur maine tum sa yah expect kabhi nahin kiya tha…..mera bhai…Mera bhai asi soch kasa rakh sakta hai… kasa…?

Daya (_in low tone): _Tu pher tum..tum usska sath kal goomna kyun gaya…(_angry)_Wo sab kye tha..kyun kiya tum na asa?

Abhijeet: Kyun ka main tuma Saza dana chata tha…(_Daya shocked) _haan..tumari akal tikana lana chata tha…jo sab bar raka haina iss khali demag mein… ussa bahr nikal kar smjh lana chata tha tuma… Abb malom hua ka ignorance kisa khata han? Wo jo itna waqt mein tha….yah ya jo itna dino mein hua ussa…?

Daya (_looks at him angrily): _Yah Bht galat kiya tum na Boss…. _He was looking so cute with Angry and ashmed face as well.. He was not raising his voice bcz he was embarresed on his act…_

Abhijeet: Acha…Aur jo tum na kiya…wo sab sahi tha? Sab ka samna kitna kuch bol gaya… Kitna hurt kiya muja…Main jo kabhi soch bhi nahin sakta tha ka Tum mera bara mein itna galat socho ga…Ussa kasa laga hoga yah sab dhak kar Daya? Ka uska bhai uss par itna bhi vishwas nahin karta…

_Daya really looks at him wd sad eyes….he was really feeling embarrassed and sad at the moment…_

Abhijeet (_added wd sad tone): _Mera kye hai… (_he sat down and added in emotional tone) _main tu tuja humesha he mahf kar data hoon..par tuja kabhi ahsas nahin hota apni galti ka…Gher tak teak hai Daya…par sab ka samna tum na muja yah jatya ka tuja mujh par kitna vishwas hai… ager main yah kahon ka Asal mein tera dil mein meri wo jaga nai hai jo honi chiya tu….. kye yah galat hoga?

_Daya looks at him and instantly sat beside him and hold his arm by his both hands and start explaning himself in hurry…_

Daya (_tense tone): _nai..nai nai Boss..asa mat socho..Asa kasa kah sakta ho tum Haan? Aik tu itna bura kiya mera sath..Malom hai itna tu muja pehla kabhi nai bura laga..jitna kal ka roz laga..pher bhi tum sa kuch kaha nahin….gusa bhi nai kiya… Tu tum asa kasa kah sakta ho..(_Abhijeet was just sitting with sad face) _Asa nahi hai Abhi….mera dil mein tumari wohi jaga hai…balka uss sa bhi zyada.. issi liya tu tuma aik pal ka liya bhi Rajat ka sath bardasht nai kar saka….Yar wo bureau..mein wo..wo sab bolta ka Tum muja chor do gaa..Rajat tumara bhai jasa lagta hai..Yar (_really tense tone) _main bht dar gaya tha…main pher sa akala nai hona chata tha Apni zindagii mein…tuma tu malom haina ka mera aur koi nai hai tumara bina…ager tum muja chor ka chala jayo ga tu main kasa rahon gaa…? Yar bas yahi baat thi..Manta hoon bht galat soch thi meri…Par Boss mein bht dar gaya tha… bht…. Manta hoon muja wo sab nai karna chiya tha…I m so sorry boss… Tum Plz muja mahf kar do…(_Turning his face towards himself) _tum dhako na meri tarf boss…main asa nai manta yar…Tum asa soch bhi kasa sakta ho… Plz..Abhi..Mahf kar do…Chaya tu mar lo… par asa mat kaho..Plz..

_Abhijeet looks at his brother whose eyes were abt to shade so many tears now..and he was looking very much ashamed and sad at the moment…He just removes his tears and Hugs him….Daya starts Crying…_

Abhijeet (_smiles and murmurs): _EMOTIONAL ATYACHAR… _And he winks… _Sorry meri jaan… par itna sab nai bolta tu,tun manta thora he…. _And then he hugs his brother tightly and Feels great sooth in him…He was missing this Sooth so much…_

Daya: Boss Plz..tum muja mahf kar do naa..Plz…

Abhijeet: Bas Daya Bas…Maine tu tuja kab ka mahf kar diya…Tu abi mahfi mang raha hai.. _And he smiles…_Mahfi tu muja tuj sa mangni chiya hai.. Tuja itna tang kiya naa maine..tu bht dukhi hua hai meri waja saa..I m sorry meri jaan...really sorry...

Daya (_still sobbing in that Hug): _Nai Boss.. tum na teak kiya…Mujh jasa budho ko asa he akal dilani chiya…

_And Abhijeet laughs on this…. Daya was really not ready to leave his brother..And on the other hand Abhijeet was really feeling his Brother scare…_

Abhijeet (_patting on his back wd): _Daya.. Main tuja kabhi chor ka nahin jayon gaa..Yah Dar tu apna maan sa nikal kyun nahin data..haan? Tun tu meri jaan haina…tu koi apni jaan ka bina balan rah sakta hai? Haan? Kasa soch liya yah sab tu naa? Na main tuja kabhi chor ka jaa sakta hoon aur na teri jaga koi bhi kabhi bhi meri zindagii mein laa sakta hai….

Daya (_looks at him and speak wd sad tone)_: I m sorry Abhi…

Abhijeet (_clears his tears wd): _Plz Daya ayenda asa kabhi mat sochna…Plz meri jaan…

_Daya nodded and hugs him again tightly…and then lays down on sofa after placing his head in Abhijeet's lap…Abhijeet starts cursing his hairs… After a min…_

Daya: Boss

Abhijeet: Jee Boss ki jaan…

Daya: I love u…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Acha… (_Naughty) _Muja tu malom he nahin tha…

Daya (_smiles): _Haan tu abi malom ho gaya naa..tu iss yaad rakna (_hugging his arm) _aur meri Kadar karna humesha..Kyun ka tuma malom haina… ka Daya jasa

Abhijeet (_cutting and added with proud tone): _Koi nahin…

Daya (_excited): _Haan.. _And Abhijeet kisses on his forehead and Daya closes his eyes with smile present on his face…He even did not noticed that how Abhijeet injured hand Is moving? _

_On the other hand Abhijeet feeling very Sorry for his brother.. He really hurts him in all this Drama… And now he was feeling very happy after coming back to his origin…He really realize that Sometime Jealousy really works…If all this does not happens..How will he come to know that How much Daya Love him? So sometime its really work…Wo Khata Haina Jo Bhi Hota Hai Acha Ka Liya He Hota Hai…..winks..winks…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Don't Know how was it…Hope u enjoy it… Thanks for each and every Review…This was last chapter of this Short story… Thank You everyone and Must review..Take care..Gud Bye…Urs Poonum_


End file.
